El Hombre y el Elfo
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash A/L. La historia de como Aragorn y Legolas se conocieron en Rivendel, su travesía rumbo a Mirkwood y el reencuentro 20 años despues.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, dejenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

**_Lanthir_******

**El hombre y el Elfo**

Aragorn observó  como Legolas  se internaba en el Bosque de Fangorn, cabalgando con Gimli. Vio la fugaz mirada cargada de significado que le dirigió, para finalmente voltear e irse, el rubio cabello flotando al viento. Desapareció en las sombras de los árboles.

"Hasta la próxima, Legolas" pensó Aragorn, sintiendo que un pedazo de su corazón se iba con el elfo. Los que quedaron siguieron su camino. Aragorn vio a Arwen junto a él, tan dulce, tan bella. Si, la quería con todo su corazón... mas no la amaba.

En el campamento de esa noche, Aragorn recordó como conoció a Legolas...

Tenía 19 años. Para ese entonces era ya un  joven alto y fuerte. Había heredado los ojos grises y el cabello oscuro de la raza de Isildur. Elrond le había dicho hacía poco quien era en realidad, y las responsabilidades y derechos que esto conllevaba. Se sintió feliz y al mismo tiempo temeroso; apenas podía vislumbrar lo que ser el heredero de Isildur significaba, pero presentía que vendrían tiempos oscuros. 

Estaba viviendo en Rivendel, el hogar que conocía y amaba. Elrond era como un padre para él, y su madre aún vivía; tenía todo el futuro por delante, y le gustaba pasear por los magníficos jardines para pensar y meditar. 

Una mañana, mientras caminaba cerca del puente, escucho a lo lejos los rápidos cascos de un caballo. Luego, a los guardias dando orden de alto, seguido de una rápida conversación y los cascos de nuevo. Aragorn corrió hacia el camino para ver quien venía. Llego justo en el momento en que un veloz jinete pasaba montado en un caballo blanco. Iba cubierto por un manto gris; el largo y rubio cabello subía y bajaba a cada paso del corcel. En su menudo y atractivo rostro elfico había una sombra de preocupación. 

Aragorn se quedo parado a la orilla del camino viendo venir al elfo. Nunca lo había visto, y sus vestimentas le eran desconocidas. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, y el elfo le brindo una leve sonrisa. Siguió  cabalgando hacia el palacio, y Aragorn fue hacia ahí también. 

Cuando llegó, el elfo ya estaba hablando con Elrond. Aragorn entró a la habitación, y esperó en una esquina, mientras escuchaba al desconocido que le daba la espalda. 

-Elen sila lúmenn´omentielmo, Lord Elrond. Traigo saludos del Rey Thranduil del Bosque Negro- dijo, haciendo una reverencia. 

-Maegovannen Legolas- dijo Elrond, estrechando la mano del elfo –Es un gusto volverte a ver-

-Mi señor- dijo Legolas con pesar en la voz –Ojalá y mi visita fuera en momentos más dichosos. Estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles en Mirkwood, y la necesidad me ha traído con usted hoy. La sombra se ha extendido sobre los dominios de mi padre, y la guardia no se da abasto para defender a nuestra gente. Hemos perdido muchos soldados en batallas contra los orcos, y ahora se avecina una invasión de trolls. Los batidores de mi pueblo los vieron saliendo de las montañas con dirección al Bosque hace tres días, que fue el tiempo que me tomó llegar aquí. Calculo que llegaran dentro de cinco días más. Tememos no poder defendernos, señor. El numero de soldados es escaso para lo que viene, y no podemos evacuar la ciudad tan fácilmente; hay mujeres y niños con nosotros, que podrían ser presa fácil en el camino hacia un lugar seguro. Y aún así, no contamos con otro lugar a donde ir. El Bosque Negro es nuestro hogar...- la voz de Legolas casi se apago. Aragorn sintió compasión por aquel delicado ser; se imaginó que pasaría si algo así sucediera en Rivendel. Si todo lo que tenía fuera a ser destruido sin piedad, y no tuviera un hogar a donde regresar. Un estremecimiento lo embargó. 

Legolas, a pesar de estar abatido, pareció sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, y recobrando el dominio de si mismo, le dijo a Elrond: 

-Lord Elrond, he venido a pedir su ayuda. Necesitamos urgentemente un batallón que nos auxilie en la lucha, que nos ayude a salvar Mirkwood. Mi padre peleó junto a usted hace mucho tiempo, y le pide que recuerde esa antigua alianza. Estaríamos eternamente agradecidos si nos concediera este favor-.

Elrond medito un momento, sopesando las palabras de Legolas. Tenía en gran estima a Thranduil, y apreciaba mucho al joven (a sus ojos) príncipe, valiente como un guerrero de la antigüedad, pero noble como solo los primeros nacidos lo eran. Temía por su gente, al mandarlos a una batalla que no les correspondía; sin embargo, no podía dejar a los elfos de Mirkwood a su suerte. El sabía lo que era perder todo lo que se había conocido. 

-Legolas, cuenta con mi apoyo en esta lucha. Descansa aquí mientras se organiza la partida que te acompañara- dijo al fin.

-Mi señor, esto no será olvidado, estoy en deuda con usted- dijo Legolas, haciendo una nueva reverencia. 

-Estel- llamó Elrond, dirigiéndose a Aragorn. Este se acercó. – Legolas, él es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. Ha estado viviendo en Rivendel desde que era un niño, bajo mi protección. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí, y él mismo acaba de enterarse hace poco de quien es en realidad; tu sabes por que no podía decir que lo tenía conmigo, pero es hora de que los aliados sepan que aún existe un heredero de Isildur, y por lo tanto, también una esperanza para la Tierra Media- 

Legolas lo miró estupefacto. Aragorn casi se ríe al ver la expresión del elfo, la mueca de sorpresa en ese hermoso rostro. Nunca había visto que un inmortal fuera expresivo de esa forma tan... humana; por lo general, la hermosa gente era mas etérea. Pensó que ese elfo era muy joven aún, y por eso reaccionaba así. De hecho, su aspecto no sugería que tuviera mas de 20 años. Aunque en esa extraordinaria raza, nunca se podía saber la edad basándose solo en el físico. Y después de todo, se le veía en verdad conciente de la situación de su pueblo. Un muchacho no podría haber sido tan apasionado para defender a los suyos. Todo esto lo desconcertó un poco. 

-¡El heredero de Isildur!- exclamo Legolas, estrechando la mano del hombre mientras sonreía- En verdad he encontrado en este viaje mas de lo que esperaba. Es un placer conocer al que algún día reclamara el trono-

Aragorn sintió la mano de Legolas, delgada y suave, aunque firme, y los brillantes ojos azules escrutando cada detalle de su cara. Se sintió un poco cohibido, tanto por lo que dijo Legolas como por su forma de mirarlo. Pero no le desagrado... en lo absoluto. -Mucho gusto, Legolas hijo de Thranduil. Nunca había conocido a un habitante del Bosque Negro, y si me permites acompañarte, me gustaría que me hablaras sobre tu hogar- dijo Aragorn, devolviendo el saludo. 

Y así lo guió a la habitación de huéspedes, mientras platicaban. Legolas le habló con palabras apasionadas sobre su tierra, dejando entrever que amaba a su país y a su gente mas que a cualquier cosa, y que lo que estaba pasando lo hacía sufrir mucho. 

Después de un rato, entraron al espacioso cuarto; le habían concedido una de las habitaciones mas hermosas, con vista a la cascada. Una suave brisa entraba por las ventanas abiertas. 

-Aquí puedes descansar hasta que la partida este lista- dijo Aragorn. 

-Gracias- contesto Legolas- este lugar es maravilloso, como todo el Rivendel. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía-

-Debe de ser, no te había visto antes, ni a ti ni a ningún otro elfo de tu región- le dijo Aragorn, sentándose en una silla. Había algo en la esbelta figura del elfo que lo distraía, mientras caminaba por la habitación observando los muebles y pasando las manos por las cortinas. 

-Mi padre tuvo un malentendido con Lord Elrond hace tiempo, y las relaciones entre Mirkwood y Rivendel se pusieron algo tensas. Mis hermanos y yo volvimos a establecer contacto con la gente de este lugar, y ahora estamos bien de nuevo. Por eso me atreví a pedir su ayuda. Espero poder partir cuanto antes. No puedo estar tranquilo mientras mi gente este en peligro- La preocupación se dibujó de nuevo en la cara de Legolas. Dejó de hablar, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos , y distraídamente se quitó el carcaj y la capa. Se sentó en la cama, y su mirada se perdió en la ventana. 

Aragorn se sintió conmovido de nuevo al ver a Legolas. La expresión del elfo en verdad había tocado su corazón. Lo miro allí, perdido como si fuera un niño pequeño, con el cuerpo ligeramente encogido y la cabeza baja, perdido en quien sabe que añoranzas de su hogar. Su ojos vibraban como si estuviera aguantando las lagrimas, mas ninguna se asomó; parecía temblar ligeramente. 

Aragorn nunca había visto a alguien tan abatido. Había vivido siempre con los elfos, gente con preocupaciones diferentes de las de los mortales, que si tenían alguna  desdicha  sabían sobrellevarla sin mostrarla demasiado. Y he aquí a este ser, que olvidándose por un momento de su acompañante, dejo entrever el sufrimiento de su alma. Aragorn pensó por un momento que Legolas era totalmente transparente, que las emociones pasaban por él como a través de un espejo. Recordó lo triste que había sido para él crecer sin su padre, de lo mucho que le falto una mano amiga que lo consolara en los duros años de la adolescencia. Nunca se atrevió a decirle nada a su madre, no queriendo preocuparla. Y nunca encontró un amigo al cual confiar plenamente sus sentimientos. Eso, con el tiempo, lo fue haciendo mas duro, una parte de él se iba haciendo mas fría, dejando de lado su naturaleza generosa y compasiva, no queriendo exponerse a mas dolor y pensando que las cosas eran así y que todos tenían que ser igual de fríos para sobrevivir. 

Pero justo en ese momento encontraba a una persona que parecía tener los sentimientos a flor de piel y que no le avergonzaba demostrarlos. No tenía nada que ocultar. Aragorn se sintió triste al ver que ese hermoso joven sufría por conservar algo que él sentía que ya había perdido: su sensibilidad. Pero no deseaba que el elfo se olvidara de eso; el vacío que quedaba después era inmenso.  A pesar de que apenas lo conocía, sintió como si supiera todo de él tan solo con mirarlo. Se sintió reflejado en él.

Siguiendo un impulso y sin pensarlo, se levanto de la silla y fue a sentarse junto a Legolas. Este no se movió ni levanto la vista. Aunque no era su costumbre con sus conocidos, ni mucho menos con extraños, le paso el brazo por los hombros al elfo.  Sin decir nada, Legolas apoyo la rubia cabeza en el pecho de Aragorn, comprendiendo y agradeciendo el gesto. Rodeó con el brazo la cintura de Aragorn, sintiéndose confortado. Parecía que fuera la cosa mas natural de mundo, como dos amigos de toda la vida que se entienden sin palabras. Se quedaron viendo el atardecer a través de la ventana, abrazados, sin preguntarse cuan extraño era que dos desconocidos hubieran entablado esa comunicación tan pronto. 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste. Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, dejenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

**_Lanthir_**

Aragorn no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado con Legolas entre sus brazos. Solo sabía que ya era de noche, que el elfo se había dormido y él también. No se dio cuenta de a que horas lo venció el sueño. Despertó un poco sobresaltado; la habitación estaba a oscuras y solo la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminando el cuerpo de Legolas. Aragorn lo vio, acurrucado junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los ojos entrecerrados; tenía una expresión de paz en el rostro. El brazo de Aragorn aún acunaba su cabeza, y el de Legolas estaba sobre el pecho del mortal. 

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Aragorn tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo. No entendía el por que este elfo le provocaba tales sentimientos; el nunca había actuado así con nadie, mucho menos con un hombre!

Su mente era una maraña de pensamientos encontrados, y trato de quitar el brazo de Legolas; el elfo se agito un poco en sueños, y termino apretándose mas contra él, sin despertarse. 

Aragorn se estremeció al sentir el cálido cuerpo junto a él. Desde esa posición, solo veía la rubia cabeza de cabellos trenzados, y la pálida mano que se aferraba a su capa. Su suave respiración era hipnótica. Aragorn desistió de su intento por levantarse, y contempló al elfo dormido. 

Era extraordinariamente hermoso, mas sublime que cualquier otra criatura que hubiera conocido antes. Tenía un largo y suave cabello dorado que le caía hasta la espalda; los profundos ojos azules brillaban como gemas en el rostro de delicados pómulos, la piel tan diáfana que parecía reflejar la luz. Era alto y delgado, con una gracia natural en los movimientos que lo hacía parecer ligero al andar. 

Aragorn se dijo que era imposible no sentir simpatía por aquel joven. No solo era bello físicamente, sino que pudo vislumbrar la profundidad de su alma unas horas antes. Decidió no huir de Legolas y lo que le provocaba, sino quedarse y aprender todo cuanto pudiera de él. Arropo al elfo y a él mismo con la capa, y se volvió a dormir. 

Cuando despertó, Legolas no estaba. Se asustó al pensar que tal vez su compañero se había molestado al ver que habían dormido juntos. No paso nada, claro, pero quien sabe que reacción tendría el elfo. 

Salió de la habitación, buscándolo. Recorrió los pasillos y salones de la casa. Llegó finalmente a la cocina, y allí lo vio dándole la espalda mientras buscaba algunas cosas en la alacena.

Le pareció que a la luz del sol se veía aún mas atractivo. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando Legolas volteó.

-¡Aragorn! Que bueno que ya despertaste. ¿Tienes hambre? Espero que mi señor no se moleste por tomar la libertad de servirme yo mismo, pero no encontré a nadie en la casa. Quizá están organizando la partida, por lo que debemos apresurarnos a comer y salir a buscarlos-

Aragorn se sintió aliviado al ver que el elfo no estaba molesto. Se sentó a la mesa, murmurando unas palabras de agradecimiento mientras Legolas le servía vino, queso y pan.

-No tendrías que estar haciendo esto, se supone que tu eres el invitado- dijo Aragorn.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta hacerlo-contesto Legolas, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente al humano- Además, tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma lo que hiciste por mi anoche-

Miro a los ojos a Aragorn, con expresión agradecida. 

-Hacía tiempo que tenía esa presión sobre mi, y no había nadie con quien  pudiera desahogarme. Disculpa si te hice sentir incomodo.-

-No te preocupes Legolas. Lamento que tu pueblo este sufriendo, y ojalá y nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, pero estoy feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar. Es raro conocer a alguien de mi edad en este lugar.-

Legolas rió, y poniendo su mano sobre la de Aragorn, le dijo:

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-

Aragorn sintió una súbita calidez al sentir el contacto del elfo, y tratando de disimular, le contesto:

-Con tu gente nunca se sabe, pero no creo que tengas mas de 50 años-

Una nueva risa de parte de Legolas ilumino su cara. Soltando la mano de su amigo, tomo la copa de vino, dándole un sorbo. 

-Tengo 1,562 años. De hecho, mi cumpleaños es en un mes.-

Aragorn quedo sorprendido. Nunca pensó que Legolas tuviera esa edad, considerando la forma en que actuaba. Era una rara mezcla de la candidez de la juventud y la sabiduría de la experiencia. 

-Estoy pasmado, amigo. No pensé que fueras tan antiguo.- dijo Aragorn mientras terminaba el ultimo bocado- Vayamos a buscar a Elrond.-

Fueron hacia las caballerizas principales, que quedaban a las afueras del valle. En el camino, Legolas habló brevemente sobre su vida, a instancias de Aragorn. Estaba encantado con el elfo, y sentía su corazón lleno de algo que no conocía. Le dolía ver la sombra de preocupación en su rostro, una sombra que no se iba del todo a pesar de su aparente calma. 

Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron que ya había un grupo bastante numeroso de soldados. 

-Amigos míos- dijo Elrond, saliendo a recibirlos- He convocado a las fuerzas de Rivendel, explicándoles la situación, y todos han accedido a ir. Estamos preparando el viaje, hoy por la noche estarán listos para partir.-

-Agradecimiento eterno para mi señor de parte de la gente del Bosque Negro. Nos salvaremos gracias a usted-

-Por supuesto que yo también cabalgaré rumbo a la batalla- dijo Aragorn. 

Legolas lo miro preocupado.

-No Aragorn, eres demasiado valioso como para arriesgarte en una batalla que no es tuya-

-Una afrenta a los elfos es una afrenta a mi. Han sido mi familia desde siempre, y no pienso abandonar a un amigo en un momento de necesidad- dijo tajantemente.

Legolas observó la determinación en Aragorn, y supo que iría tras ellos de una u otra forma. Así que dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, le dijo:

-Entonces, eres bienvenido con nosotros, hijo de Arathorn. Que tu espada sea bienaventurada en la lucha.-

Unas horas después, al abrigo de la noche, partieron rumbo a Mirkwood con las bendiciones de Elrond. Aragorn estaba algo nervioso, pues era la primera vez que salía tan lejos, a una tierra extraña para él. Pero el cariño por el elfo avanzaba inexorablemente  en su corazón, y eso le daba valor para seguir adelante. 

La travesía fue agotadora. Tres días avanzando casi sin descanso, llevando las fuerzas de los caballos hasta el limite. Solo se detuvieron una par de veces para comer, pero no para dormir. Los elfos no necesitan descansar de la misma manera que los humanos; pueden hacerlo mientras cabalgan, dejando viajar a su mente por recuerdos de cosas hermosas. Y Aragorn, siendo el único mortal en el grupo, tenía que ajustarse a las costumbres de los demás. Cabalgaba junto a Legolas, quien no apartaba la vista del horizonte, como queriendo tener alas y volar hasta su hogar.

En un momento del viaje, Aragorn se empezó a sentir mal. Habían tenido que vadear un río de aguas heladas que bajaba de la montaña, y se sentía resfriado desde entonces. No dijo nada, no queriendo preocupar a nadie. Pero a partir del segundo día por la noche, su malestar empeoro, y aunado al cansancio, apenas se sostenía en el caballo. Aún así, siguió junto a Legolas. El elfo lo noto extraño, y le preguntó si estaba bien; pero Aragorn lo tranquilizo, diciéndole que no le pasaba nada. Así que siguieron adelante. 

Cuando llegaron al bosque, encontraron que una cantidad enorme de trolls y una horda de orcos que los dirigían, ya estaban a punto de entrar a la ciudad. Legolas pensó que lentos como eran, tardarían al menos dos días mas en llegar. Pero por alguna razón, habían llegado antes que ellos. 

Cuando vio su error y la mayor parte de su hogar destruido, Legolas se volvió loco de furia y pesar. No oyendo razones, cabalgo a través de los campos en llamas y las casas destruidas rumbo al castillo de su padre, el único lugar que los enemigos aún no habían dominado. No había ningún soldado fuera de aquellas murallas, pues los que lograron sobrevivir se replegaron al interior de la fortaleza; solo las inmundas bestias se encontraban en el campo frente al palacio, intentando entrar. 

-¡Legolas, no!- le gritó Aragorn cuando lo vio irse. Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, pero aún así luchaba contra los enemigos que encontraba a su paso. Los elfos de Rivendel estaban a las orillas del campo de batalla en que se había convertido el valle. Peleaban con fiereza contra los trolls y los orcos, rompiendo sus filas y obligándolos a retirarse.

Aragorn veía como el elfo se alejaba, y olvidándose de todo, fue tras él, aferrándose a la crin del caballo y sintiendo el cansancio mas grande del que tuviera recuerdo. 

Legolas casi volaba sobre el camino, sin sujetar las riendas, pues arco y flecha en mano, disparaba a cuanto enemigo tenía a su alcance. Cuando se le acabaron las flechas, saco la espada y empezó a atacar. Un grupo de orcos pronto lo rodeó, y Aragorn vio impotente como un enorme troll lo tiraba de la montura de un brutal golpe. El Dunedain  espoleó al corcel y corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Legolas. Este yacía aturdido en el suelo; varios orcos le ataron los brazos y piernas rápidamente, y como una broma cruel, se hicieron a un lado, indicándole al troll que lo aplastara. 

Al borde de la inconciencia, Legolas vio una espantosa pata que se cernía sobre él. De repente, se escucharon unos gritos de confusión, y el troll lanzo un terrible chillido. El elfo vio a Aragorn sobre la espalda de la bestia, hundiéndole la espada en la nuca. Se desplomó a solo unos centímetros de él, y Aragorn cayo unos metros mas allá. Se levantó con dificultad, y abatiendo a un par de orcos (los demás se habían dispersado en la confusión), se acercó a Legolas.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó mientras le quitaba las amarras. 

-Creo que tengo las costillas rotas, pero puedo caminar- dijo el elfo levantándose trabajosamente- Lo siento, no estaba pensando con claridad-

-Olvídate de eso, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes- dijo Aragorn con la voz ronca. Se sentía mal, muy mal.- Los orcos pronto volverán-

El caballo de Legolas yacía muerto cerca de allí, apuñalado por las bestias, pero el de Aragorn seguía vivo y acudió en cuanto lo llamaron. 

Legolas subió primero, ayudando a Aragorn. Hasta ese momento se percato de lo mal que estaba el humano, y una punzada de culpa atravesó su corazón. Tan ensimismado había estado en sus propios problemas, que no notó lo que estaba sufriendo su amigo. 

Aragorn subió detrás de él, y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Se aferró a su camisa, y emprendieron la marcha rumbo al castillo. No tenía caso volver con los demás; un ejercito de enemigos los separaba de ellos, y estaban mas cerca de la ciudad de cualquier forma. Legolas aún no sabía como había llegado hasta allí sin que lo derribaran antes. 

Los orcos estaban ocupados luchando con los recién llegados, y no se veía ninguno en el camino lateral al palacio, así que hacia allá se dirigieron. Había una pequeña puerta oculta en ese lado, y Legolas esperaba poder pasar por allí.

En un momento de la cabalgata, Legolas escucho un ruido y sintió un ligero golpe, así que apresuro la marcha. Aragorn murmuro algo ininteligible, y de repente sus brazos se aflojaron de la cintura de su compañero. Legolas tuvo que sujetar las manos del humano alrededor suyo para que no cayera, y preocupado, pensó que el cansancio y la enfermedad lo habían vencido por fin. 

Llegaron a la puerta, medio oculta por la maleza. Legolas tocó y dijo la contraseña, y los guardias lo dejaron pasar. Adentro todo era un caos; los heridos yacían por todas partes, y unos presurosos curanderos los atendían. Había mucha hermosa gente llorando por las pérdidas, y otros buscaban desesperadamente a sus seres queridos entre los heridos. Los pocos soldados que quedaban, organizaban un nuevo ataque, aprovechando que los orcos peleaban con los elfos de Rivendel.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a Legolas. 

-¡Su majestad! ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? Estoy muy contento de verlo, sabíamos que volvería con refuerzos. Desafortunadamente, ya es tarde para algunos- dijo, mirando tristemente a su alrededor.

-Vine de Rivendel en cuanto pude, Silätan. Ayúdame- le dijo al elfo, tratando de bajar a Aragorn del caballo- Esta enfermo-.

En la mente de Legolas, los minutos que siguieron se hicieron borrosos, como vistos a través de un cristal empañado. 

Una tibia y húmeda sensación en la espalda. Silätan dando un grito, al ver la gran mancha carmesí en la espalda de su príncipe.

Y la sensación de vacío que experimento Legolas, al darse cuenta de que la sangre no era suya, sino de Aragorn, que yacía ahora, de lado en el piso, con una flecha en la espalda y un reguero de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Hola y gracias por leer este fanfic! :) Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dentro de unos días pondré el siguiente.

*Elloith: ¡Gracias por el review! De hecho, no es mi primer fanfiction, pero si es el primero que pongo aquí. Que bueno que te gustó, espero que el resto te resulte igual de bueno! :) 

*LG: ¡Hola amiga! Sip, el amor a primera vista es lindo, y rendirse ante él (como lo hace Aragorn) es mejor! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Lanthir**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

**_Lanthir_**

Cuando subió al caballo con Legolas, a Aragorn le faltaban las fuerzas. Tenía una tos persistente desde que se resfrió, y ahora con la agitación de la batalla, le costaba trabajo respirar. 

Por eso se sintió aliviado al ver que el elfo estaba relativamente bien y podía caminar. Se apoyó en la espalda de Legolas, y emprendieron la marcha.

Aragorn recordaba un arroyo en el que le gustaba nadar cuando era niño. Casi podía sentir la caricia del agua en el rostro, suave y cristalina. El agua se convirtió de repente en un mar de hebras doradas que rozaron su mejilla. Abrió los ojos, y vio el rubio cabello de Legolas frente a él. Tuvo ganas de acariciarlo, ese suave cabello de oro, pero sus manos no respondieron; volteó un poco, y vio que estaban crispadas alrededor de la cintura de Legolas. A pesar de que el elfo le había dicho que sentía las costillas rotas, no se quejaba del abrazo de Aragorn. Pensó que era curioso la forma en que el dolor afectaba a la Hermosa Gente. El sufrimiento espiritual, mas que el físico, era lo que los doblegaba. 

De repente, Aragorn escucho un leve silbido en el aire. Antes de poder hacer o decir algo, sintió un súbito dolor atravesando su espalda y llegando hasta su pecho. Un grito se apago en su garganta, como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones. Algo cálido empapó su camisa rápidamente, y un mareo espantoso lo hizo caer en el oscuro pozo de la inconciencia. Lo último que supo fue que grandes borbotones de sangre salían silenciosos por su boca, y aún a través del rojo torrente, murmuro el nombre de Legolas con sus ultimas fuerzas.

Legolas se quedó congelado unos instantes al ver a Aragorn sangrando en el suelo. Un gemido inarticulado, parecido a una negación, salió de sus labios mientras saltaba del caballo y levantaba en brazos a su amigo.

-Silätan, corre a la casa de curación y avisa que llevo a un mortal gravemente herido- le dijo, mientras avanzaba lo mas rápido que podía. Sentía una desesperación que nunca había conocido, y lo único que podía pensar era "No morirás, resiste, no te mueras..."

Podía sentir la cálida sangre de Aragorn entre sus dedos, y la dificultosa y casi imperceptible respiración. Era extrañamente ligero en sus brazos, lo que le ayudo a llegar rápidamente a la parte de atrás del castillo, donde ya lo esperaba un curandero y Silätan.

-¡Majestad! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Esta herido?-le preguntó el curandero, viendo las ropas manchadas del elfo.

-Estoy bien, por favor, ayuda a mi amigo- respondió Legolas, dejando a Aragorn en una de las camas, cuidando de no mover la flecha que aún tenía en la espalda. 

El curandero lo reviso rápidamente. La flecha le había perforado el pulmón izquierdo, por eso es que estaba vomitando sangre. Sin embargo, no podía sacarla, pues estaba muy profunda. No tenía mas remedio que romperla y empujarla, sacándola por su pecho y rogando por que no dañara algo mas. Rápidamente alisto su equipo, y sin pensarlo mucho rompió el penacho de la flecha y la empujó hacia delante. Un nuevo absceso de sangre salió de los labios de Aragorn, pero no se despertó. El curandero se alegró de esto. Los mortales no toleraban el dolor como los elfos. 

Legolas estaba junto de la ventana, con una mano aferrada a las cortinas. No podía moverse, ni dejar de ver a Aragorn. Los sentimientos de culpabilidad volaban por su cabeza; toda la gente que murió y seguía muriendo en el Bosque Negro, los elfos de Rivendel que luchaban en este momento una batalla que no era suya, y ahora el Heredero de Isildur estaba a punto de fallecer por su culpa. Nunca, en todos los largos años de su vida, se había sentido tan mal. Toda esa gente muerta por su culpa. Una sensación de vértigo lo asaltó, y pensó que se iba a desmayar. Pero una repentina furia acalló todo lo demás. Furia contra el mismo. Si tantos murieron por su culpa, el también moriría... llevándose las cabezas de algunos orcos en el camino.

Sin decir una palabra, salió corriendo de la habitación. Montó al caballo, y espoleándolo fuertemente, se dirigió a la salida. 

Silätan vio como el curandero trabajaba lavando la herida de Aragorn y aplicándole ungüentos, mientras susurraba palabras de protección. Con cuidado, le quitó las ropas ensangrentadas y le puso una túnica blanca. Limpió la sangre de su cara y peino sus cabellos con delicadeza.

Ahora, yacía allí, lívido y pálido. Silätan tuvo la desagradable sensación de estar presenciando el arreglo de un cadáver para el ataúd. No conocía al mortal, pero por lo visto era muy apreciado por su príncipe, así que no quería que muriera. 

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por él- le dijo el curandero- No se que vaya a pasar; la herida es grave, y con los humanos nunca se sabe. Algunos son fuertes, pero otros se derrumban por menos que esto-

-Por favor, cuídelo bien- dijo Silätan- Es amigo del príncipe Legolas. Ahora, me tengo que ir, los enemigos aún asolan la ciudad-.

La batalla que siguió fue recordada en Mirkwood como una de las mas terribles de su historia. Después de mucho tiempo y perdidas, lograron acabar con la mayoría de los trolls y expulsar a los que quedaban. Legolas había salido de la habitación de Aragorn en el momento en que el ejercito del Bosque Negro se aprestaba a atacar nuevamente. Se les unió, comandándolos con una rabia ciega hacia los enemigos. Con ayuda de los elfos de Rivendel, atacaron desde ambos frentes, derrotando a las bestias. Legolas no recordó mucho de la pelea después. Solo sentía esa furia creciente, mezclada con la mas dolorosa tristeza. 

La mañana siguiente a la lucha, el campo frente al castillo estaba devastado, al igual que los alrededores. Habían muchos muertos de ambos lados, y los que quedaron vivos se dieron a la penosa tarea de enterrar a los caídos. Se levantaron dos grandes túmulos, dejando a las bestias en uno lejos de la ciudad, y a los valientes soldados de Mirkwood y Rivendel en otro, en un claro del bosque cercano.

Legolas despertó como de un sueño, pero no estaba dormido. Se encontró sentado en las escaleras del castillo, abrazando sus rodillas. Estaba temblando a pesar de que el sol le daba de lleno. Miraba un mar de desolación frente a sus ojos; cientos de cadáveres dispersados ante las puertas abiertas del palacio; elfos llorando, buscando a los suyos, el campo quemado como un paisaje de pesadilla. 

Unas lagrimas desgarradoras amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, cuando algo lo distrajo. Sus manos... tenía algo en sus manos. Sangre. Roja sangre secándose como costras sobre sus inmaculadas y blancas manos.  Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que no solo ellas, sino sus ropas y hasta sus cabellos estaban manchados de carmesí. El no estaba herido; era sangre de los enemigos que había abatido. 

Una vaga determinación lo hizo pensar en que tenía que ayudar con los muertos y heridos, y de repente, recordó a su padre y hermanos. Sobresaltado, corrió al interior del castillo.

Cuando llegó, se sintió aliviado al ver que estaban bien. Organizaban la restauración de la ciudad, y las exequias de los caídos. Cuando entró, toda la corte lo recibió amorosamente, dándole las gracias por haber llevado a los de Rivendel y reconociendo el valor que mostró en la batalla. Agradeció ese homenaje ligeramente, con el corazón oprimido, y se retiro a su habitación seguido por su padre. Allí, Legolas no pudo mas. Rompió a llorar amargamente, diciendo al rey que no sabía como podían estar agradecidos con él, cuando había llegado tan tarde y muchos habían muerto por eso.

Thranduil le explico calmadamente que no era su culpa; los trolls que vieron partir de las montañas eran un señuelo para que los elfos se confiaran, cuando los que los atacaron ya estaban escondidos en las cercanías desde mucho antes, esperando el momento preciso. Los guardias se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde, y aún si Legolas y los refuerzos hubieran salido antes, no hubieran podido llegar a tiempo. Gracias a ellos pudieron derrotar a los enemigos, y todos le están agradecidos.

A pesar de estas noticias, Legolas seguía acongojado; las pérdidas habían sido grandes. Se disculpó con su padre, y salió rumbo a la casa de curación.

Encontró a Aragorn tendido entre las blancas sabanas. Se le veía casi tan pálido como el color del genero, debido a la perdida de sangre. El curandero le dijo a Legolas que se había detenido la hemorragia, pero no había despertado aún. No sabía si el mortal estaba bien o había sufrido un daño irreparable, y no quedaba mas que esperar. El curandero salió, dejando al elfo solo con el hombre.

Legolas vio a Aragorn con los ojos cerrados y la frente con un ligero sudor, que le daba una apariencia febril. La habitación parecía el velo en el que flotaba el joven mortal. 

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a él. Tomo la mano de Aragorn entre las suyas. 

"19 años... ¿Quién puede saber algo a esa tierna edad? Y aún así, este joven mortal parece tener la nobleza y la sabiduría de los tiempos. Es un verdadero descendiente de reyes. El me salvó la vida, y por eso estoy en una deuda que nunca olvidare..."

En ese momento, recordando los breves pero significativos momentos que compartieron juntos, se sorprendió al sentir no solo agradecimiento y admiración por Aragorn, sino también amor. Y no se resistió; simplemente se dejó llevar por la agradable marea. Era raro, lo mas raro que le había pasado hasta ahora; desde que lo vio en el camino a Rivendel le pareció hermoso, y después de solo un tiempo a su lado constato que su alma igualaba a su exterior. No tenía idea de que pasaría, ni de si Aragorn correspondería a algo así, pero decidió no luchar contra lo que sentía.

En esos momentos, Aragorn despertó, y lo primero que vio fue la hermosa imagen de Legolas recortada frente al sol que entraba por la ventana. Le sonreía con la mas dulce de las expresiones, mientras acariciaba su mano. 

El mortal sonrió, y murmuro el nombre del elfo.

-Aquí estoy, Aragorn-

¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic, que bueno que les este gustando!! :D 

*Vania: Muchas gracias por el review! Bueno, si Legolas no acepta a Aragorn, tendría un serio problema mental, digo, ¿Quién puede rechazar a semejante Dunedain? Je, je :)

*Maggie: Que bueno que te gusto la historia, y sip, espero subir los capítulos en cuanto los tenga listos. De hecho, no va a ser un fic muy largo, a lo más cinco capítulos (no creo que mi cerebro de para mas :P) Pero de que lo termino, lo termino. Gracias por el review! :)

**Lanthir**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

Nota: En este capítulo, los párrafos que están escritos en _cursivas_ son los pensamientos de cada personaje. Al principio del párrafo esta el nombre de quien lo piensa :)

**_Lanthir_**

-Aquí estoy Aragorn- le dijo Legolas mientras le acariciaba la mano y le quitaba los mechones de cabello pegados a la húmeda frente. 

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el mortal con la voz un poco ronca. Legolas no pudo evitar una sonrisa. 

-¿Te preocupas por que yo este bien? Aragorn, mírate- le respondió, poniéndole la mano en el pecho. 

Aragorn sonrió, y cerro lo ojos. Se sentía débil, pero el ver a Legolas con vida y junto a él, le trajo una paz extraordinaria. Se abandonó a las suaves caricias de esas manos élficas que peinaban sus cabellos y estrechaban su mano. Se quedó dormido después de un rato.

Pasaron los días, y milagrosamente Aragorn se recuperó. No sabía si era por la medicina elfica o por la presencia de Legolas junto a él, pero cada día se sentía mejor. El saneamiento del Bosque también avanzaba rápidamente. Las heridas de la guerra no se olvidarían, pero las cosas tenían que seguir adelante. 

Se le había enviado un aviso a Elrond respecto a la condición de Aragorn, tranquilizándolo por su rápida mejoría.  Elrond se sintió aliviado, pero le dijo al humano que no volviera con los demás a Rivendel. Le pidió que se quedara algún tiempo mas en casa de Thranduil, hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado, para después mandar una escolta a buscarlo.

Legolas quedo encantado con la idea, y Thranduil estuvo orgulloso de poder recibir en su hogar a aquel que había salvado la vida de su hijo.

Legolas y Aragorn pasaban muchas horas juntos, y una vez que tuvo la fuerza suficiente, el elfo lo llevo a conocer las maravillas del Bosque Negro. Aún era oscuro, pero misterioso y hermoso.

Unas semanas después de la batalla, el día de su cumpleaños, Legolas lo llevó a través de tortuosos caminos, hasta una pequeña laguna en medio de los árboles, para festejar. Era un lugar bellísimo, donde la luz del sol apenas se filtraba entre las ramas que formaban una cúpula sobre ellos. Algunos pájaros piaban, y solo el rumor del agua y el viento entre los árboles eran los sonidos constantes. El aire era fragante y una brisa se levantaba del lago.

Se sentaron en un prado de suave hierba, contemplando el paisaje. No hablaron durante un buen rato, hasta que Legolas dijo en voz baja:

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Aragorn, volteando a ver al elfo. Tenía una exquisita expresión de tristeza en el rostro, con la suave boca entreabierta y los ojos mirando al suelo. Su pestañas era como finas pinceladas de oro, y Aragorn quedo tan embelesado con esto que casi se olvida de lo demás. Legolas no contestó. 

-¿Qué cosa es lo que sientes?- insistió con delicadeza. 

-Que casi hayas muerto por mi culpa- dijo Legolas –No podría perdonarme si algo te pasara.-

Aragorn se acerco al elfo, con una ternura por él que nadie antes le había provocado. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros como aquella primera vez, y le dijo:

-Se que no fue tu intención que pasara todo esto; tu padre ya te dijo que no se habría podido evitar, y si algo me paso fue por una desdichada casualidad y por venir aquí- Al ver que los ojos de Legolas se oscurecían por sus palabras, lo apretó mas contra su pecho y le susurro- Pero no me arrepiento de nada, por que gracias a esto fue que te conocí.

_*Aragorn:_

_Teniéndote aquí entre mis brazos, siento que el hielo se derrite de mi corazón. Sensaciones que no conocía me embargan en este momento: amor, ternura... deseo.*_

_*Legolas:_

_Ni en mis mas dulces fantasías soñé con encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir así. Después de toda una vida sin experimentar esto, empecé a pensar que el amor era un mito. Entonces llegaste tu, y mis horizontes cambiaron.* _

Aragorn besó los rubios cabellos de Legolas. El elfo levantó la vista, perdiéndose en los ojos grises de Aragorn, del color de una tormenta en la lejanía. El corazón del mortal estaba desbordado, y entre los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, se preguntó si Legolas podría escuchar su pulso acelerado. 

*****_Aragorn:_

_A pesar de todo, una voz en mi interior me dice que es peligroso, que todo esto tiene tintes de tragedia. ¿Qué se supone que pasará? ¿a dónde llegará esto? Mi alma esta confundida.*_

_*Legolas:_

_Dolor. Dicen que el amor y el dolor van de la mano. Y pensando en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, presiento que tiempos llenos de dolor llegaran si nos abandonamos a nuestros sentimientos. La incertidumbre del futuro me agobia.*_

Legolas levanto unos dedos temblorosos hacia el rostro de Aragorn, rozando apenas sus mejillas. Sintió la piel cálida del hombrey el estremecimiento que lo recorrió con su contacto. 

Se levantó un poco, y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los del mortal. 

Pareció como si se hubiera sumergido en el agua; todos los sonidos a su alrededor se acallaron, y los pensamientos que lo atormentaban  desaparecieron, y todo fue sentir, y abandonarse y amar.

Pero el hechizo desapareció pronto. Aragorn se había separado de él, poniéndose de pie y bajando la mirada al suelo, con los brazos cruzados. 

Legolas sintió que el corazón se le partía por el rechazo. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan equivocado al pensar que Aragorn le correspondería? ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por sus impulsos? Aragorn se había visto interesado también, ¿Por qué actuaba así ahora? La pena pasó velozmente a ser coraje. Confundido y herido, lo único que atino a decidir fue que le mortal no lo vería sufrir o suplicar. 

Se puso de pie, alisando su capa y acomodando los hombros de su camisa. Se quitó las briznas de pasto de las manos, y cuando finalmente levantó la vista, su cara era una perfecta mascara de inexpresividad. 

_*Aragorn:_

_Lo siento, Legolas. No puedo hacerlo. Aunque estar contigo y rendirme a lo que siento es lo que mas deseo, no puedo empezar algo que no podré terminar. Muchas cosas nos separan, el tiempo, la distancia y las circunstancias están en nuestra contra. Prefiero no seguir adelante a que suframos tu y yo en tiempos venideros. Te amo mas que a nadie hasta ahora... perdóname.*_

_*Legolas:_

_En un instante de exquisito dolor, mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué lo hago yo? No tengo 100 años para actuar como un niño. No permitiré que me veas sufrir... Me siento mal, pero no quiero que lleves la carga en la conciencia de mi irreflexivo dolor. Te amo a pesar de todo, y no quiero hacerte daño.*_

-Legolas, yo...- comenzó a decir Aragorn, pero el elfo lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Yo solo quería ver que sucedía... tal vez pasar un buen rato. Pero no es para tanto, Aragorn. Solo olvídalo- dijo Legolas en su tono de voz mas casual, aunque sentía su corazón adolorido. Ni una nota de amargura o reproche nubló su voz. Su expresión era imperturbable; nunca había ocultado sus sentimientos antes, y le pareció terrible que tuviera que hacerlo justo ahora, con la persona que mas quería.

Aragorn se quedó lívido. Así que en realidad no significaba nada para aquel que le había robado el corazón... él pensaba que Legolas no podría esconder nada, pero ahora veía que estaba equivocado. Sus manos se crisparon hasta que lo nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pero su cara y su cuerpo parecían estar calmados. "_Era obvio" _pensó _"No había razón para que un inmortal quisiera algo conmigo. Soy un estúpido. Tengo suerte de no haberlo aceptado"._

-No hay problema- murmuro Aragorn –Quisiera irme, tengo hambre.-

Y así, sin hablar mucho y al parecer tranquilos, regresaron al palacio. 

Sin embargo, un enorme abismo se había abierto entre ellos, y la cercanía y las palabras que alguna vez compartieron desaparecieron.

A pesar de los consejos de Elrond, Aragorn se marcho de Mirkwood dos días después de aquel trágico beso. No habló demasiado con Legolas en esos días, confundido entre el desprecio que le provocaba por haber querido aprovecharse de él, y el amor que a pesar de todo sentía por el elfo. 

El día que se marcho, se despidió de todos cariñosamente; cuando le llego el turno a Legolas, lo abrazó, y muy a su pesar, sintió aquella conocida sensación de amor por él. El abrazo duró lo que pareció ser una eternidad, no resignándose a dejarse uno al otro. Por fin se alejaron, y Aragorn se fue antes de que las lagrimas afloraran.

Por su parte, Legolas se quedó abrumado cuando supo que el mortal se marchaba. Inmediatamente pensó que se iba para alejarse de él. Seguro se sentía acosado por lo que intentó hacer, y ahora se iba sin esperar a estar recuperado y solo, pues la escolta de Elrond llegaría hasta 4 semanas después. Aún así, Aragorn no quiso escuchar razones y partió. 

Legolas vio desde la torre del castillo como Aragorn se perdía entre las sombras del bosque, y fue la ultima vez que lo vio por largos años.

¡Hola! Gracias por seguir las aventuras de la mejor pareja de la Tierra Media (en slash, je, je). ¿Pensaron que las cosas iban a ser tan fáciles? Pues no!!! Ja, ja, ja. El amor cuesta, y para Aragorn y Legolas no será la excepción. En un par de capítulos sabrán que pasara con ellos.

*Vania: Pobre Lego, sigue sufriendo :( Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este sea de tu agrado también. ¡Gracias por el review! :D

**Lanthir**   __

  


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

**_Lanthir_**

****

_*El orgullo es veneno, tanto para mortales como para inmortales*_

Ninguno habló claro. Ninguno pidió perdón. Ninguno dijo lo que sentía en realidad. 

Aragorn vagó largo tiempo por la Tierra Media después de su despedida de Legolas. No quería volver a Rivendel, aún no. Los hechos recientes estaban demasiado frescos como para regresar con esa pena a su hogar. 

Viajo lejos, conociendo gente y lugares extraños, y pudo vislumbrar lo que sería su vida futura. Volvió a Rivendel un año después, donde su antigua familia lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Aragorn, por fuera, seguía siendo el mismo joven atractivo y firme, tal vez un poco mas curtido por los elementos, pero se mostró cariñoso con su familia y amigos. Después de un tiempo, Elrond y su madre lo notaron cambiado, mas duro y desconfiado, pero lo atribuyeron al viaje. 

En realidad, Aragorn no podía dejar de pensar en Legolas. Una y otra vez su mente volaba a el momento en que el elfo le robo ese tierno beso. Había experimentado la sensación mas maravillosa que conociera, como si el simple contacto de esos dulces labios fueran un bálsamo para cualquier herida. Pero tomo la decisión de rechazarlo, y las verdaderas intenciones del elfo habían salido a la superficie. Como un año atrás, aún estaba confundido entre el amor y el odio, y para alejar de su mente todo eso, se había enfocado en prepararse para ser un buen soberano. Aprendió  a manejar toda clase de armas, y los idiomas y costumbres de los lugares que visitaba. Se convirtió en un incansable viajero y guerrero, y cuando conoció a Arwen Undomiel, la hija de Elrond, sintió un gran afecto por ella. Con el paso de los años, se comprometió pensando en su futuro como rey, ya que necesitaría a una reina. La elfa le profesaba un amor incuestionable, y lo espero a pesar de las largas ausencias del mortal. Era una dama dulce y buena, que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amado. Pero Aragorn, a pesar de que trato con todas sus fuerzas de amar a Arwen, no pudo. El recuerdo de Legolas no decreció a pesar del tiempo. Volvía a sus sueños constantemente, ese cabello dorado y esa mirada inescrutable. Se empezó a preguntar si su decisión fue la correcta. ¿Pero acaso era mejor dejar que lo utilizaran a pasar una vida añorando a aquel que le había roto el corazón?. No lo sabía. En verdad no lo sabía.

Legolas, por su parte, se volvió un poco mas retraído después de que Aragorn se marcho. Hacía muchísimos años que había tomado el papel de guerrero en su tierra, y ahora se concentro en ello mas que nunca. Muchas damas elfas buscaron sus atenciones, como era de esperarse, pero el hijo de Thranduil rechazo gentilmente toda insinuación amorosa. Y todo eso se debía al recuerdo de cierto humano de cabellos azabache y ojos de tormenta.  El tiempo pasaba, y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. La espina de la humillación ante los ojos del mortal le calaba hondo aún, pero el recuerdo de su amor era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Poco a poco cayo en cuenta de que nunca, antes ni después, había amado a alguien de forma tan pura y llana. Su mente le decía que era una estupidez, pero su corazón no mentía. Y al no tener junto a él al objeto de sus afecciones, se hizo un poco mas duro y un poco mas cruel a la hora de defender a su gente de las amenazas de las bestias. Su dolor se diluía un poco durante la batalla, pero invariablemente, regresaba a anidar en su alma durante las largas horas de la noche. 

Y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba...

Casi veinte años después, la amenaza de La Sombra retornó con mas fuerza aún. En un lugar alejado de la Tierra Media, el Anillo Único comenzó a despertar ante el llamado de su amo, y a partir de ese momento la rueda del destino comenzó a girar. Una serie de acontecimientos se sucedieron, llevando a Aragorn de nuevo a aquel Bosque Negro que no había vuelto a pisar. 

Sucedió una tarde, en que acompañado por Gandalf, entro en los limites de Mirkwood. Llevaban a la criatura Gollum para dejarlo en custodia de los elfos después de que lo interrogaron sobre su viaje a Mordor.  Aragorn había estado renuente a ir, pero a instancias del mago aceptó; no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando viera a Legolas de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Decidió que iba a comportarse normalmente. Seguramente el elfo hacia años que se había olvidado de él; ahora era un hombre adulto y las cosas de su juventud no lo iban a afectar. Todo quedaría en el pasado, y se concentraría en solucionar los problemas actuales.

Pues bien, todos los propósitos que se hizo Aragorn se desvanecieron en el aire cuando contemplo a Legolas una vez mas. Iban lentamente por el camino hacia el castillo, a pie, pues Gollum se negaba a subir a los caballos. Entre los lloriqueos de Smeagol y el calor del ambiente, se sentía aletargado. Hacia mucho que le había perdido el hilo a la platica de Gandalf, y caminaba con la cabeza gacha, con la esperanza de que el sol no le quemara tanto los ojos. Entonces escucho los cascos de un caballo que venia detrás de ellos, alcanzándolos rápidamente. Volteó hacia el jinete, pero no lo vio bien hasta que se detuvo junto a él; la luz pegaba en su espalda, y Aragorn no lo podía enfocar por el resplandor. Solo veía el cabello del elfo centelleando al sol, desde arriba del caballo; el humano se paso la mano por la húmeda frente, para alejar los cabellos que le tapaban los ojos. Estaba en verdad fatigado y no tenía ganas de discutir con uno de los guardias; estaba a punto de decirle quien era y las razones de su viaje para que se largara de una vez, cuando escucho a Gandalf decir el nombre de Legolas.

Legolas. Pareció que una cubeta de agua fría le había caído encima. Toda la somnolencia y cansancio que traía encima se evaporaron y su corazón dio un vuelco. Cuando el elfo bajó del caballo, por fin lo pudo ver bien. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por él; seguía tan lozano y fresco y hermoso como la ultima vez que lo vio, y en sus brillantes ojos azules había una mirada de asombro que no pudo evitar. Parecía sumamente pálido a pesar del calor y del sol. Ni siquiera contestó el saludo de Gandalf; se quedó frente al mortal sin decir palabra, con la misma expresión entre aturdida y asombrada que tenía Aragorn. El mago los vio con extrañeza, y fue su voz la que los sacó de su inmovilidad.

-Legolas, ¿Me oíste?- dijo el viejo mago, sacudiendo un poco al elfo –Soy Gandalf, venimos a ver a tu padre. El es Aragorn, no se si lo recuerdes; lo conociste hace unos años en casa de Elrond-

-Ahhh... si, si, perdona- contesto el elfo, recobrando la compostura, aunque fuera exteriormente.- Claro que me acuerdo de Aragorn, es solo que no lo reconocí de inmediato- "Mentiroso" pensó para si mismo.

Este ultimo comentario mandó una punzada de furia a Aragorn. Así que en verdad no lo recordaba...

-Gusto en verte de nuevo, Legolas- dijo, estrechando firmemente su mano, y volviendo a su resolución de no permitir que el elfo lo viera en la incertidumbre- A pasado mucho tiempo-

-Igualmente Aragorn, eres bienvenido en Mirkwood cuando gustes- Legolas sintió la mano del mortal apretando con demasiada fuerza, tal vez. 

Entonces, sucedió. 

Ese contacto los hizo sentir a ambos como si despertaran de un largo sueño. Las conocidas sensaciones, los recuerdos de las antiguas caricias, los viejos y dulces sentimientos que sentían uno por otro salieron a la superficie en un instante, como si nunca se hubieran ido. Y eso era verdad. Pareció que las antiguas rencillas y malentendidos se olvidaban, que los muros de apariencias que habían levantado a su alrededor se derrumbaban y solo quedara ese dulce sentimiento se reconocimiento mutuo.

La mirada de Aragorn se fijó al océano azul que eran los ojos de Legolas, desnudos ahora de toda hostilidad o rencor, la delicada mano temblando imperceptiblemente. Volvió a ser el ente transparente que había amado desde el principio. Y el mortal se dio cuenta de que todo lo que paso en aquella lejana ocasión en el lago había sido un terrible error. El elfo, Su elfo, era sincero cuando hizo lo que hizo; él había sido el que actuó de forma equivocada al rechazarlo por razones que al final de cuentas, no eran validas. Sintió que el piso se abría a sus pies, amenazando con tragárselo. Tantos años, tanto tiempo perdido, por su culpa... 

Legolas pareció entender los pensamientos de Aragorn. Muy a su pesar, no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos cuando toco al mortal, y la verdad se vertió por sus ojos como si se tratara de lagrimas. Entonces casi pudo sentir el cambio que experimentó el hombre; la verdad desnuda de lo que había pasado le estaba pegando de lleno, y amenazaba con desplomarlo. Legolas vio a Aragorn palidecer mientras aferraba su mano, como si se fuera a desmayar. El elfo lo abrazo sin pensarlo mucho, ofreciéndole y ofreciéndose a si mismo el apoyo que necesitaba, ante la mirada atónita de Gandalf. Hasta Gollum había callado ante tal escena. Pero no importaba quien estuviera viéndolos; ahora solo existían los dos, juntos y entendiéndolo todo sin palabras, abrazándose como si ese simple acto cerrara todas las heridas que estuvieron abiertas tanto tiempo.  Las manos de Legolas acariciaban el cabello de Aragorn, como diciendo "Si, lo se, lo entiendo". Los años habían pasado por el mortal, como era natural, pero solo le habían dejado una nobleza que se transfiguraba en belleza física. Para el elfo, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho impetuoso de años atrás. Aragorn sintió la humedad de las lagrimas de Legolas en su cabello, y trató de consolarlo con suaves caricias en su fino rostro. Besó las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, murmurándole ininteligibles palabras de amor y comprensión, conteniendo su propio dolor líquido. Legolas sonrió, acariciando ese rostro tan cerca de él y perdiéndose en los tormentosos ojos grises que le decían que todo estaba bien ahora. 

No mas apariencias, no mas fachadas. Solo la verdad. 

Se separaron después de un momento que pareció durar una eternidad, levemente concientes de que Gandalf los veía ahora con una expresión comprensiva en su rostro. El mago era sabio y viejo, mas viejo que Legolas aún, y captó de inmediato lo que pasaba. Sin decir una palabra, se adelantó,  llevando a Gollum (a pesar de sus protestas para quedarse y ver que pasaba) y a los caballos. Después de otro rápido abrazo, ya no cargado de pesar sino de felicidad, fueron detrás del mago, tomados por el talle.

Hola y gracias por sus reviews :D Estoy muy contenta de que les guste esta historia! :) 

*Mayu: Que bueno que te gusta! Pues si el hamster de mi cabeza (ese que hace que la rueda gire, ja, ja, ja) trabaja, a lo mejor lo hago mas largo. MMM... necesito pensar en otras situaciones para completarlo entonces :)

*Maggie: Pues pronto no se van a declarar, ya que se separan cuando Aragorn tiene 19 años y se vuelve a ver hasta que tiene alrededor de 40!! :P Pero no te preocupes, cuando se juntan de nuevo es flechazo instantáneo, como pudiste leer hoy, así que le van a dar velocidad al asunto, je, je ;)

*LG: Ja, ja, ja, con que soy mala, he?! Je, je, bueno, para que no digas eso, veras que dentro de poco van a estar mmmmuy contentitos de nuevo ;)

*Vania: Profundos pensamientos, que lindos! :)

*Lanthir*


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste. Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

Nota: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo homosexual explicito, favor de leerlo con discreción y open-mind. 

Lanthir 

****

****

Caminando varios metros detrás del mago, iban Legolas y Aragorn; el brazo de mortal alrededor de la cintura del elfo, la cabeza de este apoyada en el hombro de su compañero. Hablaban en susurros de todo lo que habían pasado en esos largos años, sorprendiéndose por la forma en que se dieron las cosas minutos antes. Fue como una marea contenida demasiado tiempo, que se desbordó al contacto de sus manos. 

Aragorn besó la rubia cabeza de Legolas, antes de liberarlo de su abrazo. Habían llegado a las puertas del castillo, y ambos sabían que no era conveniente que la gente los viera juntos. No aún.

El rey Thranduil se mostró muy contento de ver a Aragorn y a Gandalf de nuevo. Después de que los viajeros tomaron un baño y algo de comer, hablaron largo rato sobre la situación con el Señor Oscuro, y el por que Gollum, a quien ya habían llevado a un cuarto custodiado, estaba vagando libremente después de haber sido preso en Mordor. Esto no les gustaba nada.

Legolas estaba escuchándolos, sentado a un lado de la mesa donde hablaban. Bueno, en realidad no los oía; los veía hablar, pues toda su atención se enfocaba en el mortal que estaba casi frente a él. Los años no habían hecho mas que acentuar sus rasgos; el cabello oscuro, apenas veteado por unas hebras de plata, le caía suavemente sobre los hombros erguidos y firmes. Los ojos grises seguían siendo los mismos, que tan bien armonizaban con los pómulos definidos y la suave boca dispuesta a la risa y al beso. Y la expresión de nobleza en su rostro, que nunca se iba pasara lo que pasara.

"Es un hombre muy atractivo" pensó Legolas. Y era cierto; Aragorn podía competir con cualquier elfo. 

Legolas se encontró de pronto deseoso de que aquella charla terminara, para poder sacar a Aragorn de allí y llevarlo a un lugar privado donde poder expresarle su amor no solo con palabras. De golpe recordó que no se habían besado en su reencuentro, y viendo las cosas literalmente, en realidad nunca lo habían hecho (recordad que la primera vez Aragorn lo rechazó). Un rastro de dolor lo atacó al recordar esto, pero lo alejó de su mente tan pronto apareció. Bien, iba a mostrarle a aquel mortal de lo que se había perdido en esos años. Una risita maliciosa escapó de sus labios, y fue la voz de su padre lo que lo sacó de sus fantasías.

-Legolas, ¿Qué hay de gracioso en el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro haya retornado?- pregunto Thranduil, irritado. 

-¡Ah!... mmm.... nada, nada padre... lo siento- dijo el elfo, sobresaltado. "¡Imbecil!" se recriminó a si mismo. 

No se había sentido tan humillado desde la vez que se cayó del caballo en un charco de lodo, y tuvo que volver al castillo cubierto de fango, ante las risas disimuladas de los demás.

Aragorn tuvo que reprimir la risa al ver a Legolas regañado como si fuera un niño pequeño; no se imaginaba que le causó gracia en ese momento tan inoportuno, pero al ver el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas y sus ojos azules clavados en el piso, su corazón dio un vuelco. El elfo estaba encantador. Aragorn tuvo el impulso de tomar a Legolas allí mismo en la mesa, no importando quien los viera. Se dio cuenta de que nunca habían tenido intimidad física, mas allá de los suaves abrazos y aquel viejo beso. Se descubrió preguntándose como se sentiría la blanca piel de Legolas junto a la suya, y que reacción tendría el elfo al sentir sus manos masajeando sus músculos...

"Quítate esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no es el momento adecuado" se dijo Aragorn. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Legolas por un momento, y de repente cayó en cuenta del por que del desliz del elfo. Esto le provoco un nuevo ataque de risa reprimida al ver que no era el único con esos pensamientos inoportunos; pero al mismo tiempo lo invadió una excitación que hizo que el vello de su nuca se pusiera de punta.

Tratando de acelerar su encuentro con Legolas, Aragorn le dijo a Thranduil:

-Mi señor, no quisiera ser descortés, pero en realidad quisiera retirarme a descansar un momento. Temo que en mis condiciones no estoy poniendo suficiente atención a estos importantes asuntos-. Después de todo, no estaba mintiendo.

-No te preocupes Aragorn- dijo el rey- Entiendo que largo ha sido tu viaje, y puede ser agotador para un joven como tu. Gandalf y yo seguiremos con esto. Legolas, ¿podrías escoltar a nuestro invitado a la habitación de huéspedes?-

Legolas tuvo que evitar levantarse de un salto, y todo lo que dijo fue:

-Con gusto, padre-

Mientras salían de la habitación, Gandalf les dirigió una mirada de complicidad "Ya tendré que hablar con estos dos" pensó.

De camino a la habitación, Aragorn y Legolas iban hablando de cosas comunes, como dos viejos amigos. Pero sus ojos revelaban lo que en verdad estaban sintiendo. Cada movimiento del elfo hacía a Aragorn querer llegar mas rápido al cuarto. Legolas, por su parte, hacía inconmensurables esfuerzos por parecer ecuánime. Aún no le había dicho a Aragorn nada que le indicara sus deseos, y aunque podía ver cierta chispa extraña en sus ojos, no estaba seguro de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Decidió ir con calma. 

Llegaron por fin a la habitación. Legolas abrió la puerta y permitió a Aragorn que pasara. El mortal quedo asombrado por la belleza de la estancia; a pesar de estar dentro del castillo, el mobiliario daba la impresión de ser parte del bosque; las blancas paredes estaban recubiertas de finas enredaderas; y la ventana tenía plantas colgantes en vez de cortinas, con pequeñas campanillas azules aquí y allá. Los muebles eran de madera toscamente tallada; encima del tocador un espejo de belleza prístina reflejaba los rayos del sol. 

En medio de la habitación había una cama con dosel, cubierta de suaves sabanas blancas. Aragorn respiro el fragante aire, y dándose la vuelta, tomo a Legolas por la cintura. El elfo había estado viendo el cuarto también, con ojos soñadores y perdido en quien sabe que recuerdos de bosques y praderas. Se sorprendió al sentir los fuertes brazos del hombre a su alrededor. Su respiración se entrecortó, y sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente.

Vio a los ojos al mortal tan próximo a él; acercó sus labios lentamente a aquellos tan largamente añorados, y cuando por fin los alcanzó, regresó a él aquella sensación de abandono a todo, menos al dueño de su amor. El mundo desapareció en aquel embriagador contacto, multiplicado por el hecho de que ahora era correspondido. 

Los labios de Aragorn se movían suavemente, pasando las manos por la espalda de Legolas con una dulzura infinita. El elfo era tan delicado que le pareció hecho de cristal y luz. Nunca había tenido a criatura mas hermosa entre sus brazos; ni siquiera Arwen era tan sublime como lo era Legolas en ese momento. Acarició sus largos cabellos, y después los apartó para poder tocar su esbelto cuello. 

Interrumpió un poco el beso; sentía que iba a desfallecer de tanta felicidad. El rostro de Legolas estaba sonriente, y le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla: 

-No sabes cuanto tiempo espere esto-

-Yo también- contesto Aragorn en un susurro- Discúlpame... yo...- La culpabilidad de lo que había hecho lo atenazó de nuevo.

El elfo lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

-Olvídalo, olvídalo...- 

Los labios de Legolas se unieron de nuevo a Aragorn, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho. La respiración de los dos se agitó poco a poco, y los besos se volvieron mas apasionados; las manos del hombre estrechaban fuertemente a su compañero, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él. 

Legolas se apretó contra el humano; en su apasionado abrazo trastabillaron un poco, chocando contra la pared. Unas risitas nerviosas los atacaron, pero encontrando el soporte que necesitaba, Aragorn apoyó al elfo contra la pared y empezó a besar su oído, bajando por su cuello. Metió las manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando los firmes y esbeltos músculos.

Legolas suspiraba, emitiendo suaves gemidos. Nunca había estado tan excitado; el amor y el deseo se llevaban bien. Dejó que Aragorn recorriera su cuerpo con esas varoniles manos; el mortal lo volteó y empezó a quitarle la camisa lentamente, cubriendo de besos su espalda. 

Una vez sin la prenda, el elfo se dio la vuelta y besó fuertemente a Aragorn, guiándolo hacia la cama. Se desplomaron entre las sabanas, y Legolas le quitó rápidamente la camisa, mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre él. Desde ese ángulo era sumamente hermoso, con los oscuros cabellos sobre la almohada, contrastando con los ojos grises, que a la luz que se filtraba se veían mas claros. 

Aragorn le sonrió a Legolas, acariciando sus sonrosados pezones que sobresalían en la blanca e inmaculada piel. El elfo, a su vez, empezó a masajear sus muslos, para después pasar a la sensible zona de en medio. Aragorn dio un profundo gemido al sentir la ágil mano de su compañero sobre su miembro, que crecía con cada nueva caricia. Deseó que la tela del pantalón desapareciera, y pareció que Legolas leyó sus pensamientos, pues empezó a bajar la ultima prenda que lo cubría mientras lo besaba. Cuando Aragorn quedó desnudo, el elfo se quitó el resto de la ropa también, para deleite de su amante. Después se tendió sobre él, disfrutando cada centímetro de suave piel. El mortal lo acarició con pasión, y en un momento cambió los papeles, colocándose sobre Legolas. Cubrió aquel suave y perfumado cuerpo de besos, cada vez mas abajo, hasta que llegó al firme y sensual miembro, en medio de un suave prado dorado. Lo cubrió de húmedos besos, ante los gemidos de Legolas que aumentaban de intensidad a cada movimiento; el elfo lo tomaba por el cabello, acariciándolo y marcando el ritmo de la desenfrenada danza. Su espalda se arqueaba ante las exquisitas sensaciones, y su cuerpo se empezaba a cubrir de un fino sudor, cosa rara en los elfos, salvo en momentos de gran agitación. 

Aragorn estaba sumamente excitado con el poder que tenía sobre su delicado compañero; quería hacerlo feliz para siempre.

De repente, una voz se escuchó afuera, mientras tocaban a la puerta.

-Majestad, ¿Se encuentra ahí? ¿Lord Aragorn?- dijo Silätan.

La pareja se quedó congelada, viendo hacia la puerta. "¡Que no entre!" fue el primer pensamiento de los dos. 

-El rey me ha mandado a buscarlos-siguió el guardia de Mirkwood- Es urgente príncipe, parece que una comitiva sale rumbo a Rivendel-

-Maldición- susurro Legolas mientras se levantaba de prisa y comenzaba a vestirse. Por su parte, Aragorn dio muestra de su florido lenguaje entre una retahíla de murmullos enojados. Encima de todo, no encontraba su bota por ninguna parte.

Sobreponiéndose al coraje y a la obvia frustración, besó rápidamente a Legolas, quien arreglaba la cama.

-Lo siento, pero te prometo que esto no se va a quedar así- le dijo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El elfo sonrió, sonrojándose un poco, y le dijo a Silätan que pasara. Un segundo antes de que se abriera la puerta, Aragorn se dio cuenta de que aún estaba sin su bota, y rápidamente metió el pie bajo la cama, junto a la cual estaba parado. Legolas se había apoyado en la ventana.

-Que bueno que lo encuentro, Alteza- dijo Silätan en cuanto entró- El rey requiere de su presencia. ¡Lord Aragorn! No había tenido oportunidad de saludarlo. Mucho se le estima en este lugar por haber salvado la vida de nuestro príncipe hace tantos años-

Aragorn estrechó la mano del sonriente elfo. Por lo visto, estaba tan contento de verlo que no sospechó nada. El humano se sintió aliviado. 

-Gusto en verte de nuevo, amigo. Estoy terminando de desempacar, avisa al rey que en un momento estamos con él, por favor-

Silätan salió de la habitación, y un instante después apareció Gandalf, ocultando algo bajo la capa.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- le dijo a Aragorn con una sonrisa, mientras le daba su bota- Me cayo en la cabeza hace un rato mientras iba a las caballerizas. Lo lamento señores, pero hay asuntos importantes que atender. En marcha.-

¡Hola! :D Ojalá y les haya gustado este capitulo. Aquí no me porté mal con Aragorn y Legolas, ¿Verdad? Je, je... bueno, no tan mal ;) Pero ya tendrán su tiempo a solas (realmente a solas), no se preocupen. 

Lamento haberme tardado con este capitulo, pero me quede sin internet hace unos días y no he podido conectarme de nuevo. Espero reestablecer mi línea en un par de semanas, pero por lo mientras me tardare mas de lo normal en actualizar, pues no puedo venir del diario al cibercafe. Pero al menos una vez por semana habrá capitulo nuevo, y en cuanto este online de nuevo, esto seguirá normalmenteJ. Agradezco sus reviews!!! :D

**Lanthir**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

Lanthir 

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas, Thranduil les informó que él y Gandalf habían decidido ir a Rivendel para hablar con Elrond. Era necesario planear las cosas considerando el inminente regreso del Señor Oscuro. Lo que Gandalf le contó al rey lo tenía inquieto; no podían dejar pasar mas tiempo sin hacer nada. 

Aragorn y Legolas se ofrecieron a ir, por supuesto; ambos estaban profundamente preocupados por la situación y deseaban ayudar en lo que pudieran. Aragorn en especial estaba interesado en todo esto; presentía que su tiempo se acercaba. 

Salieron del Bosque Negro apenas un día después de que el Hombre y el Mago llegaron. Una pequeña comitiva de elfos guardianes escoltaban a Gandalf, Thranduil, Legolas y Aragorn en el largo camino hacia Rivendel.

En el trayecto, Aragorn le contó a Legolas todo lo que esperaba y temía sobre el futuro, y su supuesto destino como Rey de Gondor.  Hablaron profundamente de lo que aconteció en esos años de separación, y sintieron estrechar mas sus lazos. Ante todos, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, y solo Gandalf sabía el resto de su historia. Ambos acordaron no decir nada sobre su relación. Eran tiempos difíciles, como para complicarlos mas con un asunto como el suyo.

No tenían muchos momentos a solas, y solo disfrutaban de cierta cercanía cuando acampaban y todos se iban a dormir. Entonces, acercaban un poco sus mantas (que siempre ponían algo lejos del resto) y conversaban en voz baja. A veces, Aragorn le robaba un furtivo beso a Legolas, pues no podía resistir la embriagadora cercanía del elfo sin hacer nada. A veces, los recuerdos de su breve encuentro en aquella habitación de Mirkwood venían a él en sueños. Nunca se había sentido tan poco dueño de sus emociones, pero por encima de todo, se sentía feliz. Ni el mismísimo Señor Oscuro podría empañar su dicha en esos momentos. Todo era bueno, a excepción de algo que lo atormentaba continuamente. _Arwen_.

Por su parte, Legolas, bajo esa apariencia etérea y ecuánime, era un hervidero de sentimientos. Desde que abrió los ojos al mundo, no había conocido amor, pasión y felicidad como la que sentía junto a Aragorn. No podía apartar sus pensamientos del mortal, y cada día descubría nuevas y apasionantes cosas sobre él. Por Ilúvatar que eso era amor.  Sin embargo, algo lo perturbaba muy en el fondo. Legolas sabía que Aragorn estaba comprometido con Arwen. Un mensajero de la corte que había viajado a Rivendel les dio la noticia tiempo atrás. Se suponía que era secreto, pero por alguna razón la información se filtró. Legolas se sintió devastado, pero supo sobreponerse al pensar que no vería al mortal de nuevo. 

Pero he aquí que la vida da giros inesperados, y aquel que creía perdido volvió a sus brazos. Ahora, la incertidumbre sobre la pareja le paralizaba como si fueran susurros en la oscuridad. Aún así, no se había atrevido a decir nada, tan frágil sentía su felicidad, pendiendo de un hilo. Pasaban los días, y Aragorn le confió todos los secretos de su alma, mas no le dijo una palabra de la hija de Elrond. Poco a poco, Legolas tomó valor para preguntarle. Necesitaba saber que pasaría con ellos.

Una noche, ya que todos dormían y los centinelas parecían haberse alejado a hacer su ronda, Legolas acercó sigilosamente su manta a la de Aragorn, que estaba un poco oculta detrás de un árbol y una roca. El mortal dormía, pero se despertó al sentir el suave contacto de los labios del elfo en su frente. 

-Hola- le dijo mientras se acostaba junto a él. La noche era muy oscura, y entre la espesa vegetación Legolas confiaba en que no los verían. Cubrió al Dunedain y a él mismo con una manta; a pesar de la oscuridad, el elfo podía ver los rasgos varoniles de Aragorn y la sonrisa que le dedicaba. En cambio, el mortal no alcanzaba a ver nada, salvo el tenue brillo de los ojos de Legolas; escuchaba su ligera respiración muy cerca de él, y sintió sus suaves manos acariciando sus cabellos. Era algo muy agradable; Aragorn cerro los ojos y su mente se deslizaba al mundo de los sueños rápidamente, cuando escuchó la voz de Legolas decirle en un murmullo:

-Me enteré de lo que hay entre Arwen y tu-

El mortal abrió los ojos de golpe. No tenía idea de que ya lo supiera. Era algo que lo tenía preocupado desde que volvió con él, pero simplemente no había encontrado el momento ni el lugar adecuados para revelárselo. Y ahora, sin aviso, estaba en medio de lo que tanto temía.

-Entonces... lo sabes...- dijo en voz baja, pesarosa. 

-Así es. Alguien que viajo a Rivendel me lo dijo hace un tiempo.-La voz de Legolas no revelaba rencor o reproche. Simplemente le decía lo que sabía.

-Lo siento... Sabía que tenía que decírtelo, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Debes de saber que todo sucedió en la época en que estuvimos separados... no pensé que te volvería a ver.-

-Entiendo- dijo Legolas, con una expresión de comprensión en el rostro, a pesar de que Aragorn no podía verlo- Yo pensé lo mismo; pero ahora que estamos juntos, es algo que no podemos olvidar.-

-Lo se, lo se... ella a sido un apoyo y compañía para mi los últimos años, y me es muy querida. Pero solo hay una persona a la que amo y siempre he amado- Aragorn buscó las manos de Legolas y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. El elfo, olvidándose de la prudencia, besó al humano, subiéndose suavemente sobre él, sintiendo sus corazones latir a la par. Era increíblemente ligero, suave y cálido para Aragorn, y sintió que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, al no saber que pasaría con ellos. Legolas apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amado, y unas silenciosas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas en la oscuridad. Entendía muy bien el dilema en el que se encontraba Aragorn, y no sabía que les deparaba el futuro. 

Se quedaron así, hasta que el mortal se durmió y Legolas se retiró a otro lugar.

Desde esa noche, los dos no se hablaron mucho, meditando sobre lo que debían hacer. Era claro que el amor que sentían en sus corazones era mutuo, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y seguir juntos. 

Arwen era la hija del Señor de Rivendel, de quien necesitarían ayuda cuando llegara el momento de la guerra con Sauron. No se podían exponer a un disgusto de su parte en esos momentos. Y por encima de todo, Elrond era como un padre para Aragorn, y Arwen era una noble y buena mujer que no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos encontrados de su prometido. 

Aragorn en verdad estaba en una difícil situación.

¡Hola a tod@s! :) ¿Qué tal? Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :) Las cosas no son tan fáciles, lo se :( Pero hey! El verdadero amor siempre triunfa, ¿O no? Je, je.

Y pues no se quedó de cinco episodios esta historia, creo que después de todo si se va a extender mas :) Espero que esto les agrade y no se duerman antes de terminar!!! Ja, ja, ja :P

Espero conectarme de nuevo la próxima semana, para así poder contestar sus amables reviews, ¡Gracias y nos vemos!

**Lanthir**

****


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

Lanthir 

Nota: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo homosexual explicito, favor de leerlo con discreción y open-mind. 

Después de varias semanas, por fin llegaron a Rivendel. Apenas acababan de entrar a las espléndidas cámaras de la casa de Elrond, cuando Arwen salió a darle la bienvenida a Aragorn. Estaba muy feliz de verlo después de una larga temporada alejados, y no le importó mostrarse  efusiva frente a los visitantes. El mortal estaba contento de verla también, y la abrazó con cariño, pero alcanzó a ver el rostro de Legolas junto a ellos; en sus ojos se reflejaba un dejo de dolor, a pesar de que su expresión estaba imperturbable, así que se separó suavemente de la elfa. Arwen pareció no darse cuenta de nada, y después de saludar a los invitados, los condujo al hermoso comedor, donde se les unió Elrond en una magnifica cena de bienvenida. 

Todos parecían estar felices, y Thranduil y Gandalf hablaron largamente con Elrond, sentados en la cabecera de la mesa. En el otro extremo, Arwen conversaba con Aragorn; junto a él, un silencioso Legolas comía con la vista fija en el plato. Su hermoso rostro no demostraba celos, o rencor, o miedo. En realidad, parecía la faz en blanco de una bella pieza de porcelana. Lo único que noto Aragorn era que estaba distante. Hablaba cuando se dirigían a él, sonreía ante las cortesías de los demás, pero qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, el mortal no sabía decirlo. 

En realidad, Legolas sintió por primera vez en su vida la sensación asfixiante de los celos, cuando vio a Arwen y a Aragorn juntos. Se repetía una y otra vez que no era correcto que se sintiera así, que el dúnedain lo quería a él y que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, Legolas descubrió que de esta última parte no estaba tan seguro. Bien podría ser el dueño del corazón del mortal, pero eso no le garantizaba que fuera a quedarse con él. No era tonto, y sabía lo que Aragorn se jugaba en caso de abandonar todo por un amor como el suyo. Empezó a preguntarse si todo esto había sido lo correcto; no quería dañarlo, y empezó a dudar de la determinación de seguir junto a él.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, de repente sintió una mano cálida que estrechaba la suya por debajo de la mesa. Volteó y vio al dúnedain observándolo con una suerte de sonrisa velada y secreta, y Legolas sintió como si solo ellos estuvieran en el salón, compartiendo el mismo sentir. La balanza de su corazón volvió a inclinarse hacia Aragorn. Le sonrió de vuelta, apretando su mano fuertemente y luchando por contener las lagrimas. No podía evitarlo. Necesitaba estar con él, y lucharía por su amor. El momento de duda había pasado. 

La cena acabó, y los viajeros, satisfechos y cansados, se retiraron a las habitaciones que les fueron designadas. 

Aragorn y Legolas por fortuna tuvieron cuartos vecinos, y en medio de la fría y húmeda  alba, el mortal se deslizó subrepticiamente hacia la estancia del elfo.

Entró sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta tras de si. La habitación estaba a media luz, pues solo los primeros rayos de sol fugitivos de la niebla entraban por la ventana. Legolas estaba frente a la misma, viendo al recién llegado; su esbelta figura se recortaba contra la claridad creciente del exterior, enmarcando su rostro en un velo de oro que caía libre sobre sus hombros desnudos. Solo vestía unos ligeros pantalones de lino, y veía a Aragorn con esa expresión sublime que acaso los Valar poseían. 

El mortal se acercó a aquella estatua de mármol viviente que extendió los blancos brazos para recibirlo. El beso fue dulce y largo, cargado de significado y de mudas palabras de afecto y amor. Los dedos de Legolas despojaron lentamente de sus ropas a Aragorn, disfrutando de la calidez que despedía su compañero. Este deslizó suavemente los pantalones del elfo, que formaron una sedosa laguna a sus pies. Se abrazaron en su desnudez, estrechándose con afecto, como si nunca fueran a estar juntos de nuevo. El sentimiento entre los dos era agridulce; el tierno amor que los invadía estaba oscurecido por la incertidumbre. Sin embargo, ambos decidieron renunciar a la conciencia, y se dejaron llevar. 

Unos rayos de sol iluminaban la cama donde el hombre y el elfo cayeron. Cabellos azabache y cabellos dorados se mezclaron en las sabanas; las manos de Aragorn recorrieron los esbeltos y definidos músculos de Legolas, estremeciéndole con su contacto. El elfo cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de su amante recorriendo su cara y su cuello, tan ligeros que parecían un soplo de brisa fresca. Legolas acarició la espalda de Aragorn, desde la nuca hasta la esbelta cintura. Suave piel que supo dulce bajo sus labios. Su proximidad era el paraíso para el elfo, que sentía su corazón desbocado, el deseo creciendo dentro de él. Dejó que el mortal se colocara sobre él, piel con piel; Aragorn lo beso apasionadamente, y se levantó de la cama. Rápidamente buscó entre las cosas del tocador algo que pudiera servirle. No quería dañar al elfo en lo absoluto, y se prometió que lo haría inmensamente feliz. Por fin encontró un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido suave y perfumado, y regreso con Legolas. Lo acaricio tiernamente, y llevó las rodillas de su pareja hacia el pecho. Uso el líquido del frasco, estimulando a Legolas con un dedo, con mucho cuidado de no lastimar a aquella aparición de belleza rubia bajo él, y disfrutando de los suaves gemidos que salían de sus labios. El elfo se abandonó al placer que le provocaba Aragorn, y deseando que sintiera lo mismo, alargó su mano hasta alcanzar el firme miembro de su amante. Masajeó la dureza del mortal hacia arriba y abajo. Sintió el estremecimiento de Aragorn bajo sus caricias, y los besos se volvieron mas apasionados aún. 

El mortal introdujo un segundo y después un tercer dedo con delicadeza, acariciando a Legolas y murmurándole cuanto lo quería. Buscando la dilatación que necesitaba, empezó a estimular al elfo con la punta de su pene, moviéndolo poco a poco hacia adentro, con movimientos circulares, resistiendo las ansias de entrar de una vez dentro del cálido cuerpo de su pareja. 

Legolas estaba nervioso; nunca había realizado algo por el estilo, de hecho era el primer hombre con el que estaba. Claro que había tenido experiencias antes, pero siempre habían sido con damas; era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así. Sin embargo, Aragorn era tan delicado y considerado con él, que poco a poco perdió todo rastro de temor y se relajó, esperando ansioso por tener a su amado dentro de él. 

Cuando Aragorn vio que Legolas estaba listo, aplicó un poco mas de líquido en el elfo y en él mismo, y lo penetró lentamente, hasta estar totalmente dentro de él. 

Legolas se relajó todo lo que pudo, y sintió a Aragorn llenándolo poco a poco. Nunca había sentido tal sensación placentera y diferente, el mortal tocando algo que ni él mismo conocía. Suspiró, y entrelazó las piernas alrededor de Aragorn, acoplándose al suave movimiento que el mortal realizaba. Aragorn estaba extasiado; era delicioso entrar y salir del elfo, y poco a poco acelero sus movimientos, siempre pendiente de las reacciones de su compañero, y llenándolo de besos y palabras dulces. Acaricio los suaves cabellos, y beso la tierna piel  de los párpados cerrados de Legolas. Deslizo su mano hacia el miembro del elfo, acariciándolo con pasión. Unos minutos después, sintiendo que ya no podía mas con tanto placer, Aragorn sintió su mano inundarse de la esencia de Legolas, mientras el elfo arqueaba la espalda y gemía dulcemente. Entonces el dúnedain llegó al clímax también, dentro de su amante. Se quedaron un rato así, uno sobre el otro, el mortal disfrutando de la piel húmeda del elfo. Se tendió a su lado y acariciándose mutuamente se quedaron dormidos. 

Aragorn regresó a su habitación un rato después. Ahora estaba convencido: No renunciaría a su elfo, pasara lo que pasara. Arriesgado, si. Estúpido, tal vez; pero nunca errado. Lo que sentía era poderoso, y algo tan real y puro no podía ser malo. Ya encontraría la manera de que las cosas salieran bien. Pero por el momento, una calma y tranquilidad que no recordaba desde hace mucho cayeron sobre él. Su corazón no dudaba mas. Durmió un rato en su habitación, y despertó con el primer toque de trompetas que anunciaban el desayuno. Se vistió y bajó al comedor. 

Por su parte, Legolas despertó con las trompetas también. Sonrió para si mismo al recordar lo de un rato antes, y mientras se vestía, se dio cuenta de que el amor que sentía por Aragorn era correspondido, no había duda. Y eso fue suficiente para él. Bajó al comedor tarareando una antigua canción elfica de amor,  conteniéndose de dar pequeños saltos de felicidad por el pasillo. En realidad, podría haber ido zapateando de allí hasta Mordor y de regreso, tanta era su dicha.

Cuando Legolas entró al comedor, ya estaban desayunando todos en la gran mesa. Divisó a Aragorn desde la puerta, y vio que el sonriente humano le señalaba el asiento vacío junto a él. Después de saludar a los demás cortésmente, se sentó junto al mortal. Felizmente, Arwen no se encontraba en la mesa como el día anterior. 

-Elrond la ha enviado a invitar a algunos Señores Elfos a la reunión, considera que todos deben de estar enterados de los acontecimientos- le dijo a Legolas.

Pasaron el desayuno hablando en voz baja, solo para ellos, resistiendo el impulso de abrazarse o dar otra muestra de afecto que no fuera amistad. Aragorn le dijo a Legolas que hablaría con Arwen en cuanto volviera de su viaje, dos días después. El elfo se mostró complacido, aunque la culpabilidad apareció en su mente. Pobre Arwen Undomiel; ella no sabía nada de lo que vendría.

El resto de ese día y el siguiente lo pasaron ocupados, hablando con Gandalf, Thranduil y Elrond, quien parecía sospechar algo. La proximidad constante de Legolas y Aragorn le pareció rara. No era mera amistad lo que los unía, y el Señor de Rivendel lo había podido vislumbrar. Sin embargo, pacientemente, esperó. 

Por la mañana del segundo día, llegó Arwen, junto con otros Señores Elfos de tierras vecinas. Celebraron consejo, entablando estrategias y planes para el futuro. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los elfos no tomaban muy en serio todo esto; después de todo, ellos partirían a las Tierras Imperecederas en unos años, que para esa raza era como un suspiro en el tiempo. Solo la casa de Elrond, Aragorn y Legolas les preocupaba en verdad el destino de la Tierra Media. Legolas sabía que Aragorn gobernaría Gondor algún día, y no quería que el reino de su amado fuera un páramo desierto bajo la amenaza de la Sombra.

Después de la reunión, se invitó a los visitantes a una espléndida cena tardía. Cuando terminaron, Arwen le dijo a Aragorn que lo esperaba en el puente. El mortal volteó a ver a Legolas con aprehensión: había llegado la hora.

¡Hola a tod@s! :D Espero que este capitulo les haya agradado. Las cosas ya se resolvieron entre Legolas y Aragorn, pero ahora se complican con las personas a su alrededor :P ¿Qué pasará? Sinceramente ni yo misma lo se, pero algo saldrá, je, je :)

Mil gracias por sus reviews, en cuanto este online de nuevo los contestaré, no olviden poner sus opiniones! ¡Gracias! :D

**Lanthir**            


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

Lanthir 

Arwen era una noble y buena dama, orgullosa hija del Señor de Rivendel. A pesar de su  larga vida, nunca se había enamorado como lo hizo de Aragorn. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en los jardines de Rivendel y él le dijo "Tinúviel, Tinúviel", supo que su corazón estaba destinado a ser de aquel joven. Al principio, Aragorn era claramente solo cortes con Arwen, y ella lo sabía. Pero con el paso del tiempo, y a base de amor y apoyo incondicionales, conquistó su corazón. O eso creía ella.

Arwen sabía que Aragorn ocultaba algo muy profundo, y a pesar de que los años pasaban y se habían confiado mil cosas, él nunca le había dicho nada. Ella decidió abandonar el intento de saber que era, pues tenía confianza total en el mortal.

El día que Aragorn le dijo que pediría su mano, fue el mas feliz de su vida. Las casas de Gondor y Rivendel se unirían gracias a su amor, y a pesar de que años después se viera abandonada frecuentemente por el objeto de sus afecciones, estaba contenta. Sabía que las misiones en las que Aragorn se mezclaba eran necesarias para su futuro juntos.

Todo había sido igual por mucho tiempo, pero cuando Aragorn volvió del Bosque Negro con Gandalf, Thranduil y Legolas, notó algo extraño. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y desde que puso los ojos en él, supo que algo había cambiado. Actuó como siempre y se mostró contento de verla, pero algo andaba mal. La maravillosa percepción de su gente no era vana, así que cuando regresó de las tierras vecinas por encargo de su padre, lo citó de inmediato en su lugar acostumbrado de reunión: El puente junto a la cascada.

Era una fresca noche estrellada, y Arwen se encontraba sentada a la orilla del puente, envuelta en un hermoso manto blanco. Su cabello azabache estaba entretejido de florecillas que brillaban pálidas a la luz de la luna. Tenía la vista fija en el agua que corría unos centímetros bajo sus pies... sentía que algo andaba mal. Una opresión en el pecho se lo decía, un lejano dolor anticipado a los hechos. Sin embargo, no podía precisar el por que de este presentimiento. Algo relacionado a  Aragorn...

Una mano firme se cerró con suavidad en su hombro. Ella apoyó su mejilla contra esa mano conocida y amada. _Estel_. 

El mortal se sentó junto a ella, besando su blanca frente con ternura. Se quedaron observando el agua, los árboles y las estrellas en silencio por unos minutos. Era como la tranquilidad previa a la tormenta. 

Al fin, Arwen habló, la suave voz desprovista de cualquier orgullo o ira. 

-Algo ha pasado, ¿no es así?-

Aragorn asintió levemente. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero no tan profundamente doloroso. 

-¿Me lo dirás?- preguntó Arwen, mirando al hombre por primera vez. Había miedo en sus hermosos ojos azules. El mortal sintió su corazón encogerse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Amaba a Legolas sobre todas las cosas.

-Yo... es algo difícil de explicar, Undomiel, Estrella de la Tarde. Es algo que he venido arrastrando conmigo desde hace largos años, y que a descansado en un rincón de mi corazón, hasta hace poco...-

Las palabras, al principio vacilantes, pronto manaron como agua de los labios de Aragorn. Por primera vez le contó a otra alma de su historia con Legolas, y a pesar de ver el daño que le provocaba a la elfa y a el mismo, no pudo parar hasta que llegó al final, a la difícil decisión de abandonar a Arwen para buscar un futuro junto al rubio elfo. Cuando terminó, sintió sorprendido las cálidas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos para ir a unirse a las aguas del río bajo sus pies. Estaba hecho. 

Arwen estaba impávida. Su rostro parecía totalmente blanco, y una solitaria lagrima que reflejaba la luz caía por su mejilla. Sus labios temblaban imperceptiblemente, y sus ojos parecían haber perdido toda su luz característica. 

Levantó el rostro, y le dijo a Aragorn, con la voz calmada y apenas audible:

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-

Acto seguido, y antes de que Aragorn pudiera hacer algo, se arrojó al río. El agua le llegaba a las rodillas, y arrastrando el manto tras de sí, vadeó el lecho hasta la orilla, y se alejó hacia las luces de la casa. Aragorn se sintió el ser mas miserable de toda la Tierra Media. Le hubiera dolido menos si Arwen le hubiera gritado, si hubiera mostrado enojo. Pero la expresión de absoluta decepción y dolor en su rostro, y luego la inesperada reacción que tuvo lo dejaron perplejo y dolido mas de que se imaginaba. Se quedó sin moverse, viendo como la esbelta figura de Arwen se perdía entre las sombras de los árboles. El dolor le atenazaba el pecho y pronto se concentró en su cabeza. Bajó hasta el agua, tal como lo había hecho Arwen un rato antes, y se inclinó para lavarse la cara. El fresco contacto calmó un poco su dolor, tanto moral como físico, y reflejado en la cristalina superficie, vio la rubia figura de Legolas, de pie sobre el puente, su mirada cargada de dolor. Sabía que el mortal había tenido que hacer algo muy difícil por él. Extendió una mano para ayudar a Aragorn a subir de nuevo, y se abrazaron bajo la luz de la luna.

A la distancia, una sombra embozada en un manto gris los observaba. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió con pasos rápidos y furiosos a la casa.

****************

Pasaron 4 semanas desde el encuentro de Arwen y Aragorn en el puente. Casi todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas tierras, incluso Gandalf y Thranduil se habían marchado. Legolas se quería ir también; se sentía mal estando en aquel lugar donde había provocado la desdicha de alguien, pero Aragorn le suplicó que se quedara hasta que pudiera poner en paz las cosas con Arwen. Después, se retirarían a algún sitio alejado a pasar una temporada. Legolas accedió a regañadientes, y trató de mantenerse lo mas alejado posible de la elfa.

Arwen actuaba como siempre, comiendo en la cabecera de la mesa con todos los demás y asistiendo a las reuniones de la casa. Pero a pesar de no haber perdido su dignidad y dominio, era claro que algo le sucedía. No había cruzado palabra con Aragorn desde aquella fatídica noche, y se notaba que estaba mas triste que nunca. Parecía que su belleza se marchitaba día tras día, a pesar de no presentar cambios aparentes. Aragorn deseaba que dejara de sufrir, pues no soportaba verla así. Necesitaba hacerla entender que era mejor ser fieles a sus sentimientos que vivir en una mentira. 

Una tarde, la siguió hacia el bosque, donde Arwen acostumbraba pasar las tardes. Cuando ella se sentó junto a un apacible lago, apoyada la espalda en las nudosas raíces de un árbol, el dúnedain tomó asiento junto a ella. 

La elfa tiraba piedrecillas desenfadadamente al agua, viendo como creaban ondas alrededor. Después de un rato, le dijo a Aragorn:

-Cuando una piedra cae al agua, se rompe la tranquilidad de toda la superficie. Las ondas son violentas al principio, pero conforme se alejan del centro, se van suavizando, diluyéndose hasta perderse. La piedra se queda en el fondo del lago, pero al final, el agua vuelve a ser un espejo impoluto.- Volteó a ver al mortal, y le tomó una mano. –Tu sabes que me has hecho daño, pero estoy segura que no tuviste la intención de hacerlo. Nunca voy a olvidar el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y a pesar de que mi alma llorará esta separación durante largo tiempo, tengo que dejarte ir, por tu bien y por el mío. No deseo seguir triste por mas tiempo.-

Aragorn la vio, con la arrogancia de los de su raza velada por la aceptación de lo que era. La abrazó con dulzura, y le susurró al oído:

-Hannon le-

Pero de repente, de entre los árboles, apareció la figura embozada de gris. Se acercó a ellos furiosamente, al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha. Era Elrond, con la mirada encendida, señalando a Aragorn con un dedo acusador.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar a la Dama de Rivendel, y por él?! ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!-

Arwen y Aragorn se pusieron rápidamente de pie. Elrond se acercó a su hija y la jaló del brazo poniéndola tras de si, como si quisiera protegerla del mortal. 

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien desde que volviste del Bosque Negro?- le dijo, con la voz llena de rencor.

-Elrond, yo...- balbuceó Aragorn, completamente aturdido. Sabía que tenía que decirle en algún momento lo que pasaba entre él y Legolas, pero no pensó que las cosas fueran de esa manera. Nunca había visto a Elrond tan molesto y decepcionado a la vez. 

-¡Cállate! Esto no tiene justificación, Estel. Tu sabes lo difícil que fue para mi entregarte la mano de mi hija, de lo mas preciado que tengo, y después te vi partiéndole el corazón en el puente, para festejar finalmente con ese maldito hijo de Thranduil...- Se tapó la cara con la mano por un momento, como tratando de recuperar el control de si mismo. Luego siguió, con voz mas modulada, mas gélida:

-Nunca, en mis largos años, había pasado tal decepción y vergüenza... no creí que alguien que es como un hijo para mí me traicionara de esta forma. Tal vez a Arwen, en toda su bondad, pudiste manipularla para que te liberara de tu promesa...-

-Padre, por favor, él no...- dijo Arwen, tomando de la mano a Elrond, pero este le hizo un gesto para que callara. 

-...pero yo no pienso dejar que eches a perder no solo tu vida, sino la de muchos otros. ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar en la gente de Gondor, en tu futuro reinado? Eres el último de tu linaje, no te puedes permitir desligarte de tus responsabilidades, o morir sin un heredero que cuide a tus súbditos. ¡No puedes pretender presentar a ese elfo como tu cónyuge!- exclamó Elrond- Así no sea con Arwen, debes de formar una familia, ¡Una verdadera familia, maldito seas!-

Aragorn estaba congelado. Claro que había pensado en todo lo que le decía Elrond, pero ahora que escuchaba las razones de la boca de otro, le parecían mas patentes que nunca. 

-Déjalo padre, yo ya lo acepté, por favor...- le decía Arwen, con una expresión de angustia dibujada en su fino rostro. Pero Elrond no le hacía caso. Siguió hablándole a Aragorn con voz inflexible. Después de una tensa pausa, prosiguió.

-En vista de la delicada situación por la que esta pasando la Tierra Media, no pienso decirle esto a nadie por el momento. Pero las cosas no se van a quedar así, Aragorn.- La mirada de Elrond era grave, fría.- El día que subas al trono de Gondor, no permitiré que lo eches todo a perder. Presiento que vienen días oscuros, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar, y solo te pido que tus acciones las dicte la claridad de tu mente y no una vaga sombra de lo que crees sentir. Quiero que te marches de Rivendel junto con el elfo esta misma noche, y que no vuelvas a menos que sea algo importante respecto al Señor Oscuro o a la guerra que se avecina. No trates de buscar o hablar con Arwen, quiero que la dejes tranquila-

Dicho esto, Elrond tomó por la mano a su hija y se fue. Arwen volteó una última vez a ver al mortal, con la cara surcada por las lagrimas,  y musitó un callado adiós. Después, se perdieron entre los árboles. 

Aragorn se dejó caer en la hierba, con la cabeza entre las manos, incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sintiendo un sordo dolor en el pecho.

¡Hola! :D Antes que nada, lamento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo, pero aparte de que sigo sin internet (buaaaaaaaa!) he estado resfriada desde hace dos semanas y mi cabeza no trabaja como acostumbra :P De cualquier forma, espero les haya gustado, yo se que las cosas siempre se complican (hey! ¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?), pero el final se aproxima y las cosas pasan por algo, como dicen por allí :) Mil gracias por sus reviews y no olviden poner mas. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! :D

**Lanthir**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

Lanthir 

Nota: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo homosexual explicito, favor de leerlo con discreción y open-mind

No supo bien como, pero Aragorn volvió a la casa un rato después del doloroso incidente. La noche había caído sobre Rivendel, y cuando entró en la habitación de Legolas, este estaba tendido sobre la suave cama. Aparentemente, se había dormido esperando a Aragorn. El mortal se sentó, observando al elfo. Parecía tan pacífico... lamentó tener que despertarlo, pero era necesario. 

-Legolas... Legolas- le dijo, apartando los cabellos de la mejilla y besándole la frente. El elfo volvió los ojos a Aragorn, señal de que había despertado. Se incorporó, con una suave sonrisa en la cara.

-Aragorn, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue?-

El Dunedain lo vio, sintiendo el dolor por dentro, pero dispuesto a no alarmar a Legolas. No quería que se sintiera mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Así que le explicó con calma lo que aconteció con Arwen, a lo que Legolas respondió aliviado y contento. Pero después Aragorn relató lo que pasó cuando llegó Elrond, y la orden que le dio de marcharse de inmediato.

Legolas se quedó viéndolo con una expresión de absoluta perplejidad y tristeza. Sus ojos se volvieron aún mas cristalinos.

-Es mi culpa- musitó.

-No Legolas, no es tu culpa- dijo Aragorn tomándolo por los hombros- era algo que podía pasar, y que lamentablemente sucedió, pero se solucionará tarde o temprano-.

Legolas, sin embargo, no podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba. Pero por el amor que le tenía al mortal, trató de sobreponerse en ese momento.

Así que en silencio y pesarosos, empacaron sus cosas y salieron de Rivendel en medio de la noche, lamentando no poder despedirse de sus amigos. Era demasiado problemático dar explicaciones respecto a su repentina partida;  prefirieron dejar que Elrond dijera lo que creyera conveniente. Se dirigieron a Bree, donde Aragorn tenía amigos y donde pensó que a Legolas le gustaría estar. El elfo nunca había llegado tan al norte, y el entusiasmo por conocer esa nueva tierra atenuó un poco su pesar.

Avanzaron lentamente, tomando caminos entre el bosque y dejando que la paz y belleza de esos senderos suavizara las recientes heridas. Por fin pudieron ser libres de caminar tomados por el talle, sin temores, siendo sus únicos testigos las criaturas del bosque. Liberaron su pasión a las orillas de un bello lago, medio sumergidos en las aguas, pensando que era extraño que a pesar de todo, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro ignoraba tristezas y pesares. Los dos no podían dejar de sentirse atraídos, simplemente estaban enamorados.

La semana que duró el viaje sirvió para que los lazos que los unían se estrecharan y el dolor que les dejó la salida de Rivendel se suavizara. Para cuando llegaron a Bree, tenían planeado retirarse a una pequeña cabaña que Aragorn tenía en el despoblado. Pasaron un par de noches en la posada del Poney Pisador, donde la gente se asombraba de la presencia del elfo. En aquel lugar, era muy raro que alguien de la hermosa gente se mezclara con los lugareños. Casi siempre cruzaban el bosque lejos de los mortales, rumbo a los Puertos Grises. Era la primera vez que muchas de aquellas personas veían a un elfo. 

Aragorn encontró a su amigo Halbarad, otro de los montaraces del norte, el cual lo puso al tanto de los acontecimientos de la comarca.  Aragorn ya sabía que el Anillo estaba en manos de un hobbit llamado Frodo Bolsón. Gandalf le había informado de sus descubrimientos cuando le pidió ayuda para  buscar a Gollum, unos meses antes. El mago le pidió que vigilara la comarca, y en especial a Frodo, pero sin que este u otro de los hobbits lo notara. Gandalf no quería alterar la pacífica existencia de los comarqueños, no por el momento. 

Así que Aragorn había dejado a su amigo vigilando en su ausencia. Una vez que hubo despedido a Halbarad (quien se mostró notablemente maravillado por la belleza de Legolas), Aragorn se dirigió con el elfo a la cabaña. Tardaron día y medio en llegar, y en el camino, el Dunedain le contó a Legolas sobre Frodo y el Anillo. En los concilios que se celebraron en el Bosque Negro y Rivendel se habló del asunto, mas Gandalf nunca reveló la ubicación del Anillo. Sin embargo, Aragorn pensó que Legolas debería estar al tanto de todo.

El elfo agradeció la confianza que tuvo con él, pero no mencionó los sentimientos que le causó esta información. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido. Fueron muchos años de añoranza por Aragorn, y ahora que por fin estaban juntos, aparecía el Anillo y Sauron volvía a tener fuerza. El nuevo Portador estaba a un día de marcha de ellos, por Elbereth! Legolas sabía que los engranes del destino de Aragorn estaban girando y ya no se podían detener. Mas pronto de lo que había pensado, su querido Elessar tendría que enfrentarse a Elrond y sus advertencias. Ya no era solo cuestión de determinación por parte de los dos; ahora intervenían otras fuerzas poderosas que parecían empeñarse en separarlos. Para cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Legolas estaba inusitadamente enfadado. Ni siquiera sabía con quien, pero entre mas se decía que no tenía razones validas para enojarse, mas crecía su disgusto. Disgusto contra todas las circunstancias, e incluso contra Aragorn. La rubia cabeza del elfo empezó a recriminarle al mortal el haberlo dejado tantos años atrás. "Si no nos hubiéramos separado, el no se habría comprometido con Arwen, y ahora no tendríamos problemas con Elrond". Una parte de él le decía que estaba siendo completamente irracional, y que todos esos pensamientos eran fruto de la presión de los últimos tiempos, que ni siquiera en su reencuentro con Aragorn había pensado en eso. Pero por otro lado, podía sentir su sangre hervir entre el deseo que sentía al ver ese cuerpo ágil y el coraje por no poder poseerlo sin ninguna preocupación.

La cabaña era un lugar muy agradable. Estaba en medio del bosque, oculta entre los grandes pinos y la espesa capa de vegetación y musgo que cubría el techo y parte de las paredes. Solo constaba de una habitación, donde había una chimenea, una mesa y una suave cama. Era pequeña, pero confortable.

Era temporada de lluvias, y todo estaba reverdecido y fresco. Llegaron en medio de una tupida lluvia que los había calado hasta los huesos, y Aragorn se sintió contento de encontrarse en un lugar seco por fin. Se apresuró a prender la chimenea, para después sacarse la ropa mojada. Vio a Legolas, que seguía de pie escurriendo agua en medio de la habitación, observando a su alrededor. Aragorn lo notaba raro desde el día anterior, pero no se explicaba por que estaba así. Se acercó lentamente al elfo, notando el calor del fuego secando su cuerpo desnudo, y besando la frente de su amante, empezó a quitarle la ropa. Legolas no hizo ningún movimiento, y el dejó que el mortal lo desnudara. Aragorn observó esos ojos azules que reflejaban las llamas y que parecían echar chispas por si mismos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Legolas?- le preguntó con voz suave, mientras le acariciaba los brazos. El elfo lo miró por unos instantes, sin responderle, y un momento después se lanzó a besarlo bruscamente, empujándolo sobre un mullido tapete frente a la chimenea. A Aragorn le sorprendió; Legolas nunca había actuado así. Siempre había sido muy dulce, apasionado, pero dulce. Y ahora sus caricias casi le hacían daño. Sin embargo, Aragorn se sintió bastante excitado por este cambio de actitud; no  pudo evitarlo.

Legolas estaba sobre el dúnedain, besándole fuertemente mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el de su amante como un poseso; con las uñas marcaba surcos rojizos en los brazos y abdomen de su compañero, hacia abajo, hasta que llegó a la sensible piel de su miembro. Empezó a masajearlo con pasión, mientras lamía los pezones del mortal. Aragorn sentía crecer su deseo rápidamente, y trató de tomar el rostro de Legolas para besarlo, pero este le aprisionó las manos con una sola de las suyas. 

-No- fue el ronco murmullo del elfo, cuando levantó la vista y vio a Aragorn a los ojos. 

-Legolas... ahh... ¿qué te sucede?- dijo el mortal entre gemidos. El rubio siguió sin responder, concentrado ahora en besar el cuello de su compañero, mientras frotaba su excitación contra la de él. Seguía sujetando sus manos con una fuerza que el dúnedain no conocía. No habría podido liberarse aunque quisiera. 

Entonces el elfo se levantó, poniendo de rodillas a Aragorn frente a él, e imperiosamente introdujo su miembro en la boca del mortal. Este seguía sin saber que pasaba, pero en verdad deseaba saborear la firme piel de Legolas, y lo empezó a acariciar con suaves movimientos primero, mientras sus manos recorrían su abdomen. El príncipe suspiraba entrecortadamente bajo esa hábil lengua que lo abrazaba y que poco a poco subió de intensidad las caricias, envolviéndolo en placer. Sintió las manos de Aragorn aferrarse a su trasero, haciendo el contacto más profundo y rápido. Legolas revolvía el cabello oscuro de su amante, sintiendo que sus piernas no lo podrían sostener más al sentir oleada tras oleada de cálidas sensaciones. 

Pero antes de llegar a la cúspide del placer, separó a Aragorn de sí. Legolas lo puso de pie y lo llevó hacia la mesa, donde estaba su equipaje. Hizo que apoyara las manos en la orilla del mueble, dándole la espalda, y empezó a besar el oído y cuello de su amante, bajando por su espalda. Sin dejar de acariciarlo, buscó entre sus maletas el pequeño frasco de líquido que los acompañaba desde Rivendel, y lubricó con él la pequeña entrada del mortal. Aragorn se sorprendió al sentir los finos dedos del elfo dentro de él; Legolas no había intentado hacer algo por el estilo hasta ese momento. Volvió un poco el rostro para hablar, pero un apasionado beso acalló sus palabras. Una mano del elfo lo acariciaba buscando la dilatación necesaria, mientras la otra fue hasta la boca de Aragorn, quien besó los dedos delicados que se le ofrecían. El dúnedain estaba listo y ansioso por sentir a Legolas, cuando de repente su amante lo tomo fuertemente por el cabello, jalándole la cabeza hacia atrás mientras entraba en él centímetro a centímetro. Aragorn reprimió un grito, aunque no sabía si del placer o del dolor que se mezclaban dentro de él en esos momentos. Legolas se adentró totalmente dentro del cuerpo del mortal, y con un gemido ahogado le dijo:

-Eres mío... di que eres mío...-

Aragorn le contestó con la voz entrecortada:

-Siempre lo he sido...-

Legolas empezó a moverse apasionadamente dentro y fuera de Aragorn, mientras acariciaba la erección de su compañero con la mano. El mortal sentía la cálida piel del elfo contra sus nalgas en cada embestida, y su suave cabello de oro rozando su espalda. Una parte dentro de él estaba siendo estimulada mas allá de toda proporción, casi quitándole el aliento. Era el mejor sexo que alguien le hubiera hecho en toda su vida, y el que fuera la persona amada quien se lo hacía era mucho mejor.

En un momento escuchó a Legolas murmurar con su voz delicada:

-No puedo... no puedo odiarte... te amo-

-Yo también te amo... Legolas....oh...-

El ritmo se aceleró aún más, los gemidos de los dos mezclándose, Aragorn aferrándose a la orilla de la mesa para guardar el equilibrio, las manos de Legolas volando sobre el atractivo cuerpo bajo él. Unos instantes después, estallaron en un orgasmo especialmente fuerte, cayendo después sobre el suelo, abrazados y recuperando el aliento. Las blancas mejillas de Legolas estaban teñidas de un rosa encendido, y los labios de Aragorn parecían ligeramente hinchados por los besos. Ambos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor que hacía que su piel brillara con la luz de las llamas tras de sí. 

Abrazados sobre el tapete frente a la chimenea, Aragorn le quitaba de la cara a Legolas unos húmedos mechones de cabello. 

-Legolas... ¿qué fue todo eso?- le dijo con voz grave, acariciando su mejilla.

-Creo que se le llama sexo, ¿no?- contestó el elfo con una sonrisa, pero evitando la mirada del mortal.

Aragorn se rió, pero después levantó el rostro de Legolas hacia él, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

-No, en serio; sabes a lo que me refiero. Escuché que dijiste que no podías odiarme... dime por favor, ¿qué te sucede? ¿qué hice para que te sintieras así?-

Legolas dudó un momento, pero finalmente suspiró y le dijo a Aragorn:

-No es nada que tu hayas hecho. Es solo que desde que me enteré de que el Anillo esta de vuelta y supe las cosas que esto implica, veo que todo se va a  complicar en un futuro muy cercano. Hubiera deseado que tuviéramos tiempo para poder estar juntos, pero se que muy pronto tendrás que irte de mi lado...- la voz de Legolas era pesarosa, pero firme.

-Legolas, yo no...- empezó a decir el mortal, pero un gesto del otro le hizo callar.

-Lo siento Aragorn,  hace unas horas estuve pensando que si tu no... si tu no me hubieras... dejado hace años, nos hubiéramos ahorrado los problemas con Elrond y Arwen... sé que tu no me harías daño, pero fue algo irracional que entró en mi y nubló mi corazón- Legolas bajó la cabeza avergonzado, pero Aragorn volvió a subir su rostro y lo besó. 

-Lo siento Legolas- le dijo de todo corazón. Sabía que el elfo tenía razón; las cosas serían diferentes si no se hubieran separado, y también estaba conciente de que tendrían que alejarse debido a sus respectivas obligaciones. Por mas que quisieran olvidarse de todo, no podrían.

-Yo también lo lamento- dijo Legolas- Se que te amo y tu me amas, y eso no va a cambiar pase lo que pase. Problemas siempre van a existir, y solo podemos tratar de superarlos. Ahora solo quiero que los días que se nos conceden los pasemos juntos y en paz.-

-Así será, mi amor-

¡Hola a todas! :D Aquí Lanthir, estoy feliz por que ya tengo internet de nuevo!!!!! :) Así que ahora si voy a poder actualizar normalmente. Lamento la demora, pero desde ahora, los capítulos que restan los pondré cada 4 días a mas tardar, solo el tiempo que tarde en pensarlos y escribirlos. Ya falta poco para el final, espero que les esté gustando, y no me maten por ser mala con estos dos!! Recuerden que esta clasificado como Romance/Angst, por que la vida no siempre es buena, señoritas!!! :P Pero como diría Arwen en la película "Aún hay esperanza" :) Por cierto, a mi si me cae bien Arwen!!! Ja, ja, ja :P Creo que soy la única... 

Mil gracias por los reviews, y recuerden que si les gusta lo que leen, dejen mas! :)

¡Nos vemos!

**Lanthir**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

Lanthir 

Legolas y Aragorn pasaron un mes juntos, lejos de todos. La cabaña se volvió el hogar mas querido que cualquiera de los dos hubiera tenido. Se dieron la oportunidad de vivir en calma, disfrutando de su efímera felicidad, sin pensar en lo que les deparaba el futuro. Sabían que todo eso no duraría, pero ninguno lo mencionó. Las lluvias dieron paso a un tiempo mas frío, donde el hombre y el elfo pasaban casi todo el tiempo a resguardo de la cálida cabaña. A Legolas no le afectaba ese tipo de clima, pero por consideración al mortal aceptaba mantenerse junto al fuego, abrazados y hablando como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Era maravilloso. 

Cierta tarde, una intempestiva nevada fuera de temporada cayó sobre el bosque, cubriendo todo con su manto blanco. La leña se les estaba acabando, así que Legolas se ofreció para ir a buscar mas. Salió de la cabaña, y se adentró entre los árboles, buscando solo las ramas caídas, pues los elfos no talaban a menos que fuera indispensable. Estaba tan encantado disfrutando de la suave nieve cayendo sobre él y el aire fresco, que no escuchó los pasos sigilosos que se movían entre la floresta.

Legolas se había agachado a recoger una rama, cuando vio dos pares de botas frente a él. Levantó la vista, y allí estaban Elladan y Elrohir, los hijos gemelos de Elrond, tan hermosos como fríos, y con toda la arrogancia de la casa de Rivendel. Lo veían desde arriba con miradas duras, sin decir nada, hasta que Elladan le tendió la mano a Legolas, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El elfo rubio palideció, pero trató de guardar la compostura. Conocía a los hermanos de Arwen desde hacía mucho tiempo, y agradecía que no se encontraran en Rivendel durante la última temporada que él y Aragorn pasaron allí. Los gemelos eran nobles señores, justos con todas las criaturas a su alrededor, pero aún mas inflexibles que Elrond cuando de transgredir reglas se trataba. Eran avezados guerreros, y Legolas los había visto mas de una vez luchar como si fueran uno solo, con mas destreza que cualquier otro elfo que hubiera visto; juntos eran prácticamente intocables. Valoraban sobre todo el honor, y adoraban a Arwen, su hermana menor; cuando supieron que Aragorn la desposaría, se entristecieron por que no los podría acompañar a las tierras imperecederas. Pero al ver a la elfa tan contenta, aceptaron la relación, y se sintieron complacidos de que Arwen se convertiría en una esplendorosa reina. 

Ahora estaban allí, con los oscuros y largos cabellos cayéndoles sobre los mantos, uno vestido de plata y otro de negro. Eran muy parecidos a su hermana, de rostros finos y delicados, pero con la dureza que solo la masculinidad provee.

Legolas se puso de pie, con la leña aún entre los brazos, y un tenso silencio se hizo entre los tres. Bajo la mirada penetrante de los hermanos no sabía que decir. 

Finalmente, Elladan rompió el silencio, y haciendo una reverencia, le dijo con voz grave:

-Legolas del Bosque Negro, ha pasado mucho tiempo- 

Elrohir se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación, sin quitar sus ojos acerados de Legolas.

-Es un placer verlos de nuevo, Elladan y Elrohir- dijo el rubio. Se sentía terriblemente nervioso. ¿Cómo los habían encontrado? ¿A que habían venido? ¿Les harían daño? Seguramente ya sabrían lo que pasó con Arwen, y que Elrond los había echado de Rivendel. 

-Venimos a ver a Elessar- dijo secamente Elrohir.

-Ara... Elessar se encuentra un poco indispuesto- mintió Legolas. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los dos elfos si era necesario, con tal de que no dañaran a Aragorn.

-Aún así, necesitamos verlo- dijo Elladan- Le traemos un mensaje de Mithrandil. De hecho, también venimos a buscarte a ti. Tu padre mandó gente a Rivendel, con un mensaje urgente. No nos querían decir lo que era, pero al final nos comunicaron que la criatura que tenían en guarda, Gollum, escapó. Regresamos a los mensajeros, diciéndoles que nosotros te avisaríamos. Nadie mas en Rivendel sabe esta noticia. Queríamos venir personalmente a verlos... a los dos-

La expresión de Elladan se endureció, como reprimiendo una furia repentina. Elrohir solo entornó mas los ojos.

Legolas dudó; si era verdad lo que decían, era necesario que los llevara con Aragorn. Pero tal vez solo querían llegar a él para hacerle daño. Los hermanos no eran de naturaleza violenta, salvo con los enemigos... pero ahora tal vez ellos eran considerados como tal.

-Esta...mos en una cabaña, un poco al norte de aquí. Síganme- dijo finalmente Legolas. Aragorn y él eran capaces de controlar a los gemelos en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. Se trató de convencer de ello.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Aragorn estaba de espaldas a la puerta, cocinando algo sobre el fuego. 

-Legolas- dijo sin voltear- que bueno que ya llegaste, esto esta casi listo...-

Se puso de pie con una sonrisa en la cara, que se desvaneció al ver a Elladan y Elrohir franqueando al delicado elfo de Mirkwood.

Legolas, con serenidad, se dirigió hacia un rincón, dejando la leña en el suelo. Luego, le dijo a su compañero:

-Aragorn, los Señores de Rivendel han venido a traerte un mensaje de Gandalf-

Aragorn parecía tan receloso como Legolas, pero se acercó a los hermanos con decisión.

-Elladan... Elrohir- les dijo cortésmente, dándoles la mano.

Pero ninguno de los dos le devolvió el saludo. Elladan lo veía con una expresión de intenso disgusto, mezclado con decepción; a Aragorn le recordó el rostro de Elrond la última vez que se vieron.

-No pienses que estrecharemos la mano de aquel que despreció el amor de nuestra hermana... por esto- dijo Elrohir, lanzando una mirada furibunda a Legolas. Después se volvió hacia Aragorn, con un semblante de odio absoluto. Sus hermosas facciones estaban aún mas tensas que las de su hermano, quien previniendo lo que Elrohir sentía, puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

-No le hables así a Legolas- le contestó Aragorn, invadido por una repentina ira. El elfo rubio había desviado la vista, evitando el contacto con esos ojos fríos que lo miraban con desprecio. El mortal se puso furioso, al ver el daño que le hacían los hermanos con solo verlo- ¡Déjenlo en paz!-

-¿Cómo pudiste, Elessar?- dijo Elladan- No solo abandonaste a Undomiel, sino que ahora provocaste que se disgustara con mi padre. ¡Esta furiosa por que te desterró de Imladris! Creo que ella aún guarda la esperanza de que vuelvas...-

-Yo no...- empezó a decir Aragorn, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Elrohir se soltó de su hermano y cargó contra el mortal. Lo derribó, atenazándole el cuello con manos como zarpas. Aragorn se debatió desesperadamente bajo el ligero elfo, que son embargo parecía inamovible como una roca. Vio a Elladan tratando de separarlos desesperadamente, diciéndole a su hermano rápidas palabras en elfico; pero no lograba hacer que lo soltara. De repente, el Dúnedain  vio el brillo del metal volando hacia la cabeza de Elrohir. Un golpe seco, y el elfo se desplomó hacia un lado, tocándose la ceja por donde corría un hilillo de sangre. Legolas estaba de pie frente a ellos, con el atizador de la chimenea en la mano y mas amenazante de lo que Aragorn lo había visto nunca.

-No... vuelvas... a tocarlo- dijo con los dientes apretados. Elladan ayudó a Elrohir a ponerse de pie, dirigiéndole a Legolas un sonoro insulto.

Aragorn se levantó trabajosamente, y dijo:

-Escúchenme, en verdad siento que haya sucedido todo esto, pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé. No me pueden obligar a hacer algo que no quiero, ni ustedes ni nadie tiene el derecho a decidir por mi. No soy ignorante de lo que vendrá y de lo que se espera de mi, pero no voy a basar mi vida en cosas que ni siquiera han sucedido. Ahora, si desean quedarse y hablar del mensaje que Gandalf me envió, son bienvenidos. Si no, márchense, que yo podré buscar al mago por mi cuenta-

Los gemelos miraron a Aragorn furiosos, pero aceptaron el asiento que les ofreció con un gesto. Se sentaron todos ante la mesa, y Elladan le dijo que Gandalf lo requería de inmediato. El mago lo estaba esperando en la frontera de la Comarca, pues con el escape de Gollum (de alguna forma ya estaba al tanto) las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. El mago temía que la desesperada criatura fuera en busca de Frodo. 

Elrohir comentó con cierto desdén que Gandalf había mandado el mensaje a Elrond, pensando que Aragorn aún estaría en Rivendel, y que su padre aceptó enviarlos a ellos cuando se lo pidieron. "¿Por qué habrá sido?" pensó con sarcasmo el Dunedain. 

Prosiguieron a hablar de las ordenes de Thranduil, que decían que Legolas debía retornar al Bosque Negro enseguida. El  elfo se sobresaltó al oír esto; no sabía si su padre estaba enterado de lo suyo con Aragorn. Había pensado en la reacción de su gente, pero ahora que tenía que volver tan pronto, le asustaba lo que pudiera pasar.

Elladan, que parecía ser el mas centrado de los gemelos (pero no por eso el menos enojado), dijo fríamente que volverían a Rivendel esa misma noche, y que si Legolas sabía lo que le convenía, marcharía con ellos también. Una vez en los lindes de Imladris, tendría que seguir solo hacia Mirkwood. Aragorn tendría que encaminarse cuanto antes hacia el lado opuesto, a la Comarca.

-No te preocupes, Elessar- dijo Elrohir, con voz ronca- por respeto al Rey Thranduil, no le haremos nada a tu... amigo. No deseamos conflictos con el Bosque Negro.-

Aragorn y Legolas se miraron, y entendiéndose sin palabras, salieron a hablar fuera de la cabaña, disculpándose con los hermanos. 

-Legolas, no es prudente que vayas con ellos- dijo Aragorn, tomando por los hombros al elfo- No tienes por que regresar, podrías acompañarme donde Gandalf, conocerías la Comarca y al nuevo Portador- Pero Aragorn sabía cual sería la respuesta del elfo con solo ver sus ojos azules, tristes y decididos a la vez. 

-Aragorn, no puedo acompañarte y lo sabes. Ambos tenemos que regresar a nuestros deberes. Tu debes ir con Gandalf y yo con mi padre; y Elladan y Elrohir tienen razón, lo mejor es que marche con ellos. Me harán compañía aunque sea una parte del camino, no es conveniente que ande solo por allí con la zona llena de orcos.-

-Pero Legolas, están enfadados y son peligrosos...-

-No me harán nada- replicó el elfo, acariciando el rostro del mortal- son demasiado estrictos con ellos mismos. Ni siquiera lo que hizo Elrohir contigo fue un intento de matarte, si hubiera querido te habría partido el cuello en un instante.- Aragorn se estremeció al recordar los ojos brillantes del elfo sobre él- Al principio pensé que te buscaban para liquidarte, Aragorn, pero en el fondo son buenos, y a pesar de estar molestos ahora, te estiman como a un hermano. Todo esto pasará, y ahora debemos separarnos. Sabíamos que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.-

Aragorn no dijo nada. Solo se concentró en memorizar hasta el último detalle de ese ser frente a él, cuya piel resplandecía por la cálida luz que salía por la ventana. Se abrazaron en silencio, tratando de impregnarse del aroma y calor y presencia del otro.

Volvieron a la cabaña, donde empacaron mientras Elladan y Elrohir comían.

Y así, en medio de la madrugada helada, abandonaron aquel hogar lleno de amor y buenos recuerdos, y Aragorn se dirigió al norte, hacia la Comarca, mientras los elfos marcharon al lado contrario, a Rivendel. 

Legolas se embozó hasta los ojos y se subió la capucha de la capa, para que no notaran las lagrimas que caían involuntariamente de sus ojos; el mortal sentía la opresión del dolor y preocupación en su pecho, y unos sollozos escaparon de sus labios mientras se adentraba en el oscuro bosque.

¡Hola a tod@s! :D Soy mala, soy muy mala... lo se :P Pero Elladan y Elrohir no son malos, es solo que están enfadados por que Aragorn le dio calabazas a su querida hermanita, je, je. Pero los gemelos no van a ser villanos en esta historia, así que no se vayan por otro lado, ¿OK? :)

Esto pronto se va a acabar, solo unos capítulos mas y ya se sabrá que va a pasar con Legolas y Aragorn. La vida no es fácil, y menos para una pareja como ellos. Pero al final las cosas siempre salen... bien o mal, pero salen :P 

Mil gracias por los reviews, recuerden que si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme un mensajito, ¿Sip? :) Dudas, comentarios a lanthir_l@hotmail.com  Nos vemos!!!

Ah! Y si les gusta Harry Potter, también tengo un fanfic H/D aquí en ff.net. Se llama "Un giro Inesperado", si les interesa vayan y léanlo, esta en clasificación R. (Publicidad descarada :)

**Lanthir**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

Lanthir 

Que la vida da muchas vueltas y el tiempo pasa volando son dos hechos irrefutables. Ni Legolas ni Aragorn sabían que aquella sería la ultima vez que se verían en un largo tiempo. 

El elfo regresó al Bosque Negro después de una tensa temporada viajando con Elladan y Elrohir. Le dijeron la verdad a Aragorn; Legolas no fue herido de ninguna forma, y de hecho, los gemelos lo ayudaron cuando una horda de orcos los atacó poco antes de llegar a Rivendel. Pero a cambio de esto, tuvo que aguantar los mordaces comentarios de Elrohir durante todo el camino; el huraño elfo parecía culpar a Legolas tanto como a Aragorn de lo que había pasado. Elladan, por su parte, se limitó a hablar lo menos que podía, sin hacer ningún intento de disuadir a su hermano de molestar al rubio. Legolas consintió todo esto en silencio, entre exasperado y culpable, y solo cuando hubo dejado a los hermanos a las puertas de Imladris, pudo dar rienda suelta a su coraje acumulado. La mayor parte de la senda hacia Mirkwood la paso lanzando maldiciones al aire y pateando lo que se encontrara en el camino (incluyendo a un par de orcos despistados que le salieron al paso con no muy buenas intenciones). Llegó al Bosque Negro hecho una furia, solo para encontrarse con un verdadero caos a causa del escape de Gollum. Afortunadamente, su padre no sabía nada respecto a él y Aragorn, y un tiempo después mandó a Legolas de regreso a Rivendel, para avisar oficialmente que Gollum había huido. Thranduil no sabía que Elladan y Elrohir estaban enterados de esto, y Legolas no le comentó nada; no fuera a atar cabos y terminara enterándose de todo.

El elfo estaba muy nervioso por tener que regresar a Imladris; trató de disuadir al rey de que lo enviara a él y mejor mandara a alguien mas, pero Thranduil, elfo de mano dura, se negó, diciendo que era responsabilidad de su único hijo hacerse cargo de este tipo de cosas. Así que el príncipe tuvo que volver a Rivendel, temiendo la forma en que Elrond lo recibiría. Lo único que lo animaba era la posibilidad de volver a ver a Aragorn.

El Dunedain, por su parte, acudió al llamado de Gandalf. Se dispusieron a buscar a Gollum, pero desgraciadamente el Señor Oscuro se les adelantó y lo capturó antes de que dieran con él. Al ver esto, Gandalf fue en busca de Frodo para decirle la verdad respecto al anillo, y prevenirlo de quedarse en la Comarca. Aragorn se quedó en Bree, haciendo guardia, y cuando tiempo después llegaron los hobbits sin el mago, tuvo que tomar las riendas de la misión y llevarlos a Rivendel. No tenía mas remedio que enfrentarse a Elrond y a sus hijos de nuevo. Además, extrañaba mucho a Legolas, y ansiaba tener noticias de él. Aún no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera sido buena idea dejarlo ir con los gemelos, y estaba preocupado por él.

Así que, sin saberlo, Aragorn y Legolas se dirigieron al mismo tiempo al lugar del que habían sido desterrados tiempo atrás. Con temor de lo que pasaría, pero con añoranza del ser amado, llegaron a Rivendel con solo unas horas de diferencia. El primero en llegar fue Aragorn, en compañía de los hobbits y de Glorfindel,  un elfo de Rivendel amigo de él, que los ayudó cuando los Nazgul los atacaron en el camino. Frodo había sido herido, y logró escapar cruzando el río a lomo de Asfaloth, el caballo de Glorfindel. Los demás se apresuraron a llevarlo hasta la casa de Elrond, donde fueron recibidos y atendidos de inmediato. Sin embargo, Aragorn sintió la desagradable tensión que Elrond tuvo para con él; Elladan y Elrohir afortunadamente no se encontraban, pero Arwen salió a recibirlos en cuanto llegaron. Su hermoso rostro aún estaba marcado por la pena, pero parecía más fuerte y resignada que antes. Se mostró muy preocupada por Frodo, y se encargó personalmente del alojamiento de los viajeros. Después de que todos estuvieron instalados, Arwen conversó brevemente con Aragorn, expresándole su sentir por lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron. Aragorn le contó sobre la visita que sus hermanos les hicieron a Legolas y a él. La elfa se molestó mucho; no tenía idea de que su padre los había mandado. Pidió disculpas en su nombre, y salió de la habitación para ir a atender al resto de los visitantes. 

Aragorn se quedó solo, recordando las cosas que habían pasado en esa habitación la última vez que estuvo en Rivendel; pues era la misma estancia donde Legolas y él hicieron el amor por primera vez. Aunque en aquella ocasión estaba amaneciendo y en esos momentos atardecía, la luz y la atmósfera eran las mismas; casi podía sentir al elfo junto a él, y su añoranza creció mas que nunca. Se acercó a la ventana, viendo hacia el jardín y sintiéndose bastante desdichado, y he aquí que en la creciente oscuridad, observó a una esbelta y rubia figura entrando por la puerta del palacio, cabalgando en un caballo gris. El corazón de Aragorn se detuvo; no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien al jinete, pero sabía quien era. Legolas, desmontando, posó sus claros ojos en la ventana. Allí estaba su tan añorado Aragorn. Pensó que era curiosa la forma en que estaban conectados, y en como el destino, a pesar de las dificultades, se empeñaba en unirlos. 

Con una sonrisa en los labios y un leve movimiento de la mano, Aragorn saludó a su elfo, quien le devolvió el gesto.  Vio a un par de ayudantes que se hicieron cargo del caballo, y Legolas se dirigió a la puerta principal. Aragorn se apresuró a bajar para recibirlo. 

El elfo del Bosque Negro respiró profundamente cuando traspuso las hermosas puertas de la casa. Un guardia lo llevó hacia la sala donde se encontraba Elrond y el resto de los elfos importantes de Rivendel; Gandalf también estaba ahí, después de escapar de Orthanc.  Estaban enfrascados en una discusión respecto a los movimientos de Sauron, y de que era necesario detenerlo antes de que tomara mas fuerza. No se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Legolas hasta que el guardia lo anunció. Todos lo recibieron efusivamente, felices de tener a un representante de tierras distantes que los ayudara en esos momentos de necesidad. Todos, menos Elrond. A pesar de que no había mencionado a nadie mas que a sus propios hijos sobre lo acontecido entre Aragorn y Legolas, era evidente que si no fuera por los presentes, lo hubiera lanzado de su casa de inmediato. Su rostro se crispó de furia desde el momento en que lo vio, y para sorpresa de todos, no aceptó la mano que Legolas le tendió. Sin embargo, no se opuso a que tomara asiento cuando Gandalf se lo ofreció. Tratando de mantener la compostura, el elfo solo dijo que llevaba un mensaje de su padre, pero que antes de comunicarlo deseaba descansar un poco, pues su viaje había sido largo y fatigoso. Todos lo comprendieron, y Elrond, sin dirigirle aún la palabra, mandó a uno de sus sirvientes a que instalara a Legolas. El elfo salió de la sala muy molesto y confundido, y solo tenía deseos de ver a Aragorn finalmente.

El mortal estaba al pie de las escaleras, con una radiante sonrisa que le quitó el malestar a Legolas. Se abrazaron fuertemente, y sin decir una palabra, siguieron al sirviente hacia la habitación. Una vez que los dejó solos, cerraron la puerta por dentro.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé- dijo Aragorn, estrechando al elfo contra si. Era tan cálido y fragante como lo recordaba, y no supo como había podido vivir todo ese tiempo sin ese frágil cuerpo junto a él.

-Yo también te eché de menos- susurró Legolas, sintiéndose en paz por fin, después de esa larga y tormentosa temporada. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro no menguó a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, y cuando sus labios se unieron finalmente, se sintieron completos de nuevo. Aragorn enredó los dedos en ese largo y suave cabello que tanto amaba, acarició la blanca mejilla de toque cálido. Legolas se perdió en el abismo gris de los ojos del mortal, y si alguna vez tuvo dudas respecto a su sentir, se fueron para siempre en los brazos de Aragorn. 

Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, mientras la oscuridad los cubría. Finalmente y muy a su pesar, se tuvieron que separar, pues el tiempo apremiaba.

Legolas habló brevemente de lo que pasaba en el Bosque Negro y del por qué de su presencia en Rivendel. Se alarmó mucho al saber que Gollum había sido capturado por Sauron; la búsqueda de Frodo y el anillo por parte del Señor Oscuro era ya un hecho. El elfo estaba preocupado por los Nazgul, terribles criaturas a quienes incluso su padre temía. Se sintió aliviado a saber que Aragorn había logrado escapar de ellos con bien. El mortal le comunicó que Elrond pensaba hacer un concilio al día siguiente, pues él no era el único visitante de tierras lejanas que había llegado, según le informo Arwen. Parecía que el destino, fuera cual fuera, finalmente estaba sobre ellos. 

-Aragorn, tienes que saber que pase lo que pase, no pienso dejarte.- dijo el elfo, apretando la mano de su compañero- Mi padre me ha enviado solo a comunicar el mensaje, pero si pasa algo mas, prefiero quedarme a tu lado que volver yo solo a Mirkwood.-

Aragorn dudo un momento; no quería que Legolas estuviera en peligro, y sabía que al quedarse a su lado, tarde o temprano lo llevaría a las fauces mismas de la guerra. 

-Legolas... tienes que entender que no quisiera separarme de ti nunca, lo sabes, pero no soportaría que algo malo te pasara por mi culpa. Lo mas seguro es que tenga que ir a Gondor en unos días, y eso quiere decir que tendré que estar muy cerca de Mordor... muy cerca del peligro. Tal vez lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu hogar mientras pasa todo esto...-

-¿Volver a que? ¿A ocultarme y esperar que la guerra se me venga encima? No Aragorn, si puedo hacer algo, tanto por nosotros como por mi pueblo, lo haré ahora y de frente. No pienso abandonarte justo en estos momentos, y no pienso dar la espalda a lo que se avecina- Legolas estaba decidido, y Aragorn sabía que no podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no deseaba; no solo era cuestión de amor, sino del honor de guerrero que el elfo poseía. Si las cosas fueran al revez, estaba seguro que no abandonaría a Legolas. Así que aceptó, agradeciendo que su amado estuviera con él en esos momentos y en los tiempos difíciles que se acercaban.

Se despidieron finalmente, y Aragorn volvió a su habitación. El siguiente día sería decisivo para ellos.

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? Lamento la tardanza, ahora si me merezco una patada :P Pero de plano no fue mi culpa (no del todo). El transformador de mi calle explotó hace una semana, y los "eficientes" servicios de luz apenas ayer se dignaron a hacer acto de presencia :( Ya se imaginaran, volví a la época de las cavernas, sin electricidad durante todos esos días. Eso aunado a que mi cerebro no quería trabajar como es debido, dio como resultado el tremendo atraso y este capitulo tan cortito. Lo siento! :P Ya tengo todo planeado en mi cabeza, el problema es a la hora de pasarlo al papel o a la compu... como que en ese momento hacen corto circuito mis neuronas y no me permiten escribir coherentemente. Pero el próximo capitulo va a estar mas  completo, y de hecho va a ser bastante largo, por que es el antepenúltimo de la serie. Espero que les guste.

Para cualquier duda, comentario o reclamo, escríbanme un review o un mail a lanthir_l@hotmail.com ¡Nos vemos! :D

**Lanthir**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

Lanthir 

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron temprano, a la expectativa del Concilio. La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, y no solo por la presencia de Aragorn y Legolas en el castillo, sino por que todos sabían, de una forma u otra, que el Señor Oscuro se había levantado de nuevo.

Legolas y Aragorn bajaron al comedor juntos, para disgusto de Elrond. Pero decidieron mantenerse firmes y considerando que Arwen había terminado por aceptarlos, se sintieron menos presionados. Obviamente, no se presentaron tomados de la mano o dando muestras demasiado efusivas de afecto, pero al menos ya podían pasar como amigos sin complejos. 

El desayuno fue grandioso, y pasaron la tarde caminando por los jardines de Rivendel. Aragorn llevó a Legolas a conocer a los hobbits; Frodo se encontraba mucho mejor y estaba muy contento por que Bilbo se alojaba en esa casa también. Legolas se sintió maravillado por los simpáticos hobbits, y no podía creer que Bilbo fue el que ayudó a los enanos a escapar del palacio de su padre hacía tantos años. Al elfo aún no se le olvidaban los gritos furiosos de Thranduil cuando se enteró; fue lo más cómico que hubiera pasado en el Bosque Negro en años.

Al atardecer, unas hermosas campanas empezaron a sonar, anunciando el Concilio. Los representantes de las diversas razas y regiones se dirigieron a la terraza destinada al evento. Legolas y Aragorn llegaron y se sentaron, ambos muy nerviosos por lo que pasaría. Elrond llegó al último, y mirando fugazmente al par de amantes, empezó a hablar. 

Les comunicó las cosas raras que venían sucediendo desde hacía un tiempo en Rivendel y sus alrededores. Tanto los elfos, enanos y un hombre venido del sur coincidieron en que algo estaba pasando, contando anécdotas de encuentros con orcos, trolls y otras criaturas perversas que parecían sentirse más confiados que nunca. Elrond les reveló entonces que el legendario Anillo Único había sido encontrado, y que era imperativo destruirlo. El hombre, llamado Boromir, hijo del Senescal de Gondor, se opuso de inmediato; parecía no haber comprendido el grave peligro en el que todos se encontraban. Pidió que el anillo fuera entregado a su gente para poder defenderse de Mordor, tan próximo a sus tierras. Aragorn pacientemente le explicó a lo que se enfrentaban, y que el Anillo Único tenía voluntad propia. Nunca obedecería a otro amo que no fuera Sauron.

-¿Y que demonios sabe un montaraz de estos asuntos?- dijo ásperamente Boromir.

Legolas se sintió irritado por el despectivo comentario, y sin pensarlo se puso de pie y exclamó:

-¡No es un simple montaraz! El es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur- 

Boromir volteó a ver al otro mortal con incredulidad.

-¿Este es el heredero de Isildur?-

-Y futuro Rey de Gondor- dijo Legolas, con una nota de triunfo y orgullo en la voz.

-Legolas, siéntate- murmuro el mortal en elfico, haciéndole una seña, aunque agradeció internamente que su elfo haya demostrado su fe en él de esa forma. Le dieron ganas de besarlo.

Elrond tenía el rostro crispado por la furia. Sin embargo, se contuvo de decir algo, y siguió hablando de los hechos oscuros que se avecinaban y de la necesidad de proteger a Frodo, el nuevo portador. Fue entonces cuando Legolas, que casi había olvidado el por que de su ida a Rivendel, dio la noticia de la huida de Gollum. Esto preocupó a todos más de lo que hubiera esperado, y se sintió el centro de todas las reprobatorias miradas, como si todos pensaran que los habitantes del Bosque Negro eran unos inútiles que dejaban escapar a cualquier prisionero. Era bien conocida la historia de la fuga de los enanos bajo las narices de Thranduil. Un enano pelirrojo murmuró un improperio contra los elfos, que sin embargo fue perfectamente audible debido al repentino silencio. Legolas entornó sus ojos claros y vio al enano barbudo. "Recordaré tu cara" pensó, enojado.

Gandalf puso fin a este duelo de miradas, explicando la necesidad de que alguien llevara el Anillo a Mordor para que fuera destruido. Esto trajo una nueva ola de disgustos, pues nadie confiaba en nadie para llevar a cabo semejante tarea. La cosa se estaba saliendo de control; todos peleaban contra todos, hasta que una vocecita, pequeña pero decidida, dijo "Yo lo haré". Era Frodo, y con esta acción selló su destino.

Aragorn, que se había encariñado con el pequeño y valiente hobbit, se ofreció a acompañarlo. Legolas estuvo a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera; temía enormemente por el mortal. Pero lo vio tan decidido que no pudo articular palabra. En cambio, se adelantó y también se ofreció a ir. Aragorn le lanzó una mirada agradecida. Pasara lo que  pasara, seguirían juntos. Para disgusto del elfo, el enano pelirrojo, llamado Gimli, se unió a la compañía, más por desconfianza que por otra cosa. Boromir, el humano de Gondor, también iría con ellos. Un extraño presentimiento invadió a Legolas, pero calló. No quería enemistarse con aquel hombre del futuro reino de su amado. Los hobbits y Gandalf completarían lo que llamaron La Comunidad del Anillo. Se prepararon a salir a la noche siguiente, todos con temor por llevar a cuestas el destino de la Tierra Media, pero con el corazón puesto en la misión.

La noche cayó sobre Rivendel, y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Aragorn se dirigió al cuarto de Legolas, y encontró al elfo empacando sus cosas. 

-¿Por qué estás empacando desde ahora? Salimos hasta mañana por la noche- preguntó el mortal.

-Quiero estar prevenido- dijo Legolas, abriendo los cajones de un mueble –No quisiera olvidar nada-.

Aragorn le acercó al distraído elfo, y tomando su fino rostro en sus manos, lo hizo verlo a los ojos. 

-Legolas, ¿estas conciente de lo que vamos a enfrentar en Mordor, si es que llegamos allí?-

El elfo frunció el ceño.

-Siempre has tenido la impresión de que soy un jovencito indefenso; el que parezca mas joven que tu no quiere decir que te tengas que preocupar por mi como si lo fuera. Recuerda que soy un elfo y que las apariencias engañan, te llevo mas de 1,500 años y he peleado en batallas de las que tu ni siquiera has oído hablar-.

El mortal se sintió ligeramente ofendido por el comentario, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, insistió:

-Tu sabes que no menosprecio tus habilidades como guerrero, Legolas, es solo que no soportaría que nada malo te pase. No tienes necesidad de involucrarte en todo esto...-

El elfo suspiró y abrazó al mortal, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Aragorn, la única forma en que no me involucraría en esto es si me fuera hacia las Tierras Imperecederas, y eso querría decir que nos separaríamos... para siempre. Y prefiero luchar en esta guerra llena de incertidumbre que marcharme sabiendo que nunca más te vería-.

Aragorn estrechó al elfo entre sus brazos, sintiendo un amor casi doloroso por él, enterrando el rostro en el cabello dorado que tanto amaba.

Y por primera vez, expresó lo que era obvio desde que empezaron su relación, y que ninguno de los dos había dicho. 

-Legolas... soy humano, y sabes que algún día moriré- Aragorn sintió al elfo estremecerse en sus brazos, pero siguió adelante –Lo que para mi es toda una vida, no es más que un instante para ti, y no quiero que por mi causa tengas que abandonar a tu gente cuando todos vayan al otro lado del mar. Prométeme que pase lo que pase, iras a las Tierras Imperecederas cuando yo ya no este aquí. No quiero que te quedes solo. Prométemelo-

El mortal tomo el delicado rostro rubio de Legolas entre sus manos, que ahora estaba cubierto por las lagrimas. El elfo murmuró un "_lo prometo_" lleno de dolor. 

Se acostaron en la cama, abrazándose, y se quedaron dormidos, disfrutando de la tal vez ultima noche de paz que tendrían en mucho, mucho tiempo.

El día siguiente estuvo lleno de preparativos y tristes despedidas. Los hobbits, y principalmente Frodo, estaban muy afligidos por tener que dejar al viejo Bilbo, pero era imposible que los acompañara. Sin el poder del Anillo, la edad lo había alcanzado por fin, y Frodo sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Se despidió de todos con el corazón roto, no solo por su querido tío, sino por que estaba conciente de que aquel era un viaje sin retorno, al menos para él. Sin embargo, la voluntad de destruir el Anillo no menguaba en él; llegaría hasta el fin con tal de proteger a todas las personas y lugares que amaba. Y Sam, Merry y Pippin estaban con él, lo cual le hacía el dolor mas llevadero. 

Por su parte, Aragorn y Legolas se despidieron de Arwen, casi a escondidas de Elrond. Sabían que el elfo se enfurecería si supiera, y no querían acarrearle problemas a la ya de por si melancólica elfa. Era triste ver como en verdad se preocupaba por lo que les pasara a los dos, no solo a Aragorn. Se encargó de proveerles de los víveres y mantas necesarios para el viaje, y los llenó de bendiciones antes de romper a llorar desconsoladamente.  Legolas pensó que, después de todo, seguía amando al dunedain. Su corazón se sintió profundamente conmovido, y cuando el mortal se dio la vuelta, le prometió que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. La elfa asintió, con un dejo de sonrisa derrotada en el rostro. Después desapareció entre la casa.

Cayó la tarde, dando paso rápidamente a la noche estrellada, el momento indicado para salir.  Ya todos estaban en la puerta, arreglando los últimos detalles, y Aragorn fue a las caballerizas para traer a Bill el poney, a quien usarían para cargar los paquetes extras. Estaba revisando la silla del caballo, cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él. Se volteó rápidamente, y vio a Elrond, que lo miraba con gesto preocupado.

-¿Elrond? ¿Qué... que deseas?- dijo Aragorn.

-El tiempo se acerca, Estel.- dijo en voz baja el elfo. -Lo que suceda a partir de este momento te llevará a la perdición, o te elevará a la gloria de los antiguos reyes de tu raza. El camino que escojas será el que cambie tu destino hacia un lado u otro. En verdad deseo que  elijas de manera correcta, pues sobre ti recae el hundimiento o la proliferación de la raza de los hombres. No olvides tus responsabilidades hacia tu gente... tal vez cuando veas la magnitud de tu reino y los rostros de aquellos que dependerán de ti, reconsideres tus prioridades y hagas las cosas de manera diferente de cómo las has hecho hasta ahora. Y allí estará la casa de Rivendel para apoyarte. En caso contrario, nos marcharemos a las Tierras Imperecederas en cuanto acabe esto, y nunca nos volveremos a ver. Hago esto por Arwen, por que no quiero imponerle una unión contigo, sabiendo ella que no es amada de primera instancia. *Solo* lo hago por ella. Yo... cuídate, Elessar-.

Parecía querer decir algo más, pero Elrond se dio la vuelta y salió tan silencioso como entró. Un escalofrío recorrió a Aragorn, y se quedó pensando un largo rato, hasta que Sam fue por él, avisándole que ya era hora de partir.

Aragorn y los demás salieron por las puertas, y lo último que vio antes de internarse en la noche, fue a Elrond, con el semblante más preocupado que alguna vez tuviera. 

¡Hola a todas! :D ¿Qué tal? Bueno, este es el penúltimo capitulo de este fanfic. No puedo creer que casi acaba... esta ha sido la primera historia larga que he escrito, y estoy muy contenta de haberla hecho. Mil gracias por los reviews, son geniales chicas!!! :) 

Y como en todos los otros fics slash de A/L, Arwen siempre es una bruja, aquí la pinto mas buena, ya tirándole a tonta, je, je. Pobre, que más le queda... Creo que soy la única por aquí a quien le cae bien, ja, ja, ja :P Y Elrond, a pesar del coraje que le tiene a Aragorn, no puede evitar preocuparse por él; después de todo, es como un hijo para el elfo, ¿no? Por más "mula" que pueda ser, lo quiere, que no lo niegue! ;)  

Nos leemos en el siguiente!! 

**Lanthir**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la primera historia que pongo en ff.net, espero que les guste.  Los personajes son del maestro J.R.R. Tolkien, salvo uno que otro que invente para la ocasión. No gano nada con esto, todo es solo con fines de divertirlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme reviews, por favor! ¡Disfrútenlo! 

Lanthir 

Los hechos que acontecieron después de la partida de la comunidad de Rivendel fueron conocidos como la Guerra del Anillo. De los nueve que salieron de la casa de Elrond, solo 8 llegaron a ver el Anillo destruido, pues Boromir fue muerto antes de que los caminos de la comunidad se  separaran.

Las aventuras que vivieron fueron narradas en los libros que escribió Bilbo Bolsón y que prosiguió el propio Frodo y los demás hobbits. Para el momento en que el Anillo fue destruido en la tierra de Sauron, Aragorn y Legolas habían estrechado aún mas sus lazos. El amor del elfo por el mortal lo había llevado a seguirlo a través de los grandes peligros que afrontaron, sin dudarlo ni un momento. Cuando la última batalla llegó a su fin y la sombra del Señor Oscuro se disolvió en el aire de las Tierras Yermas, Legolas estaba junto a Aragorn, luchando hombro con hombro. Cuando Sauron  exhaló su último grito, los corazones de todos se hincharon de alegría, y mas el de Legolas, quien vio por fin la esperanza de una vida junto a su amado.

Sin embargo, Elessar no estaba tan tranquilo; la caída de Sauron lo había hecho inmensamente feliz, claro. Pero estaba consciente de que ahora tendría que asumir las

responsabilidades que tenía desde el momento de su nacimiento, o abandonarlo todo en pos de lo que mas amaba en el mundo: Legolas. No había tenido el corazón para decirle al elfo lo que Elladan y Elrohir habían hablado con el cuando llegaron a engrosar las filas del ejercito contra el Señor Oscuro.

Los gemelos entraron una noche en la tienda de Aragorn, un par de días antes de llegar a la puerta negra. Legolas no estaba; había salido a hacer la ronda con Gimli, del 

que había terminado haciéndose amigo. Aragorn estaba mirando unos mapas, pensando en la mejor forma de escape para cuando las tropas de Sauron los atacaran.

Estaba tan preocupado... las vidas de todos esos hombres pendían de un hilo, sabía que las posibilidades de victoria eran menos que escasas. Y también estaba el maldito estandarte. Supo lo que era desde el momento en que los hijos de Elrond lo pusieron en sus manos, pero no supo lo que había querido decir Arwen al enviárselo. Se suponía que por su parte, el compromiso estaba anulado.

Se apretó los ojos con los dedos, con la vista cansada de escudriñar los planos a la escasa luz de una vela.  Suspiró, y al levantar la vista se sobresaltó, pues Elladan

y Elrohir estaban justo frente a él. Los elfos no habían hecho ningún ruido al entrar. Por un momento, el Dunedain pensó en lo extraño que era que dos personajes de tan

maravillosa y frágil apariencia pudieran parecer tan atemorizantes, pero se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. 

-¿Que desean?- preguntó con la voz ligeramente tensa. Aún no los perdonaba por lo que habían hecho pasar a Legolas en su trayecto a Rivendel.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Elladan con gesto grave. Como  siempre, su gemelo parecía mas enojado que él. Elrohir solo se limitó a escudriñar a Aragorn con sus claros ojos acerados.

El mortal les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran. Elladan juntó las puntas de sus delicados dedos, apoyado en la mesa frente a él. Parecía estar pensando en la forma correcta de empezar. Tomó aire y dijo:

-Elessar... mi padre no nos envió solo a ayudarte en esta batalla-

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Aragorn, mirándolos duramente. Elrohir no habló, pero frunció el ceño ante este comentario.

-Nos ha enviado también con otro propósito- continuó Elladan, como si no hubiera habido interrupción- El ha estado meditando acerca de tu decisión, y a cedido... al menos en parte. Aún no olvida tu promesa de matrimonio a nuestra hermana, e insiste en que cuando esto acabe, la tomes como tu reina. Pero te ha concedido el poder quedarte con Legolas como... compañía. Arwen se niega a todo esto, pues dice que ella ya te liberó de tu promesa. Pero por supuesto, no sabe lo que le conviene.- dijo el elfo, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso, como si su hermana fuera una tonta a la que había que cuidar.

Aragorn escuchó todo esto con una sorpresa e ira crecientes. ¿Conceder? ¡¿Como se atrevían siquiera a sugerir que Legolas fuera su concubina?! ¿Y por que insultaban a Arwen de esa manera, humillándola aún mas? Aragorn se puso de pie, con los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Fuera de aquí- dijo con la voz peligrosamente alta. La mirada de Elladan se endureció, y se levantó, derribando la silla.

-Escúchame mortal, no estas en posición de sentirte ofendido- el elfo estaba furioso, y le daba a Aragorn golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo muy tieso -¿Aún no entiendes que no puedes abandonar todo en pos de tu pasión? Mi padre se cansó de repetírtelo, pero parece que nunca lo escuchaste. ¡Ah sido demasiado indulgente contigo!-

-¡Lárguense de aquí!- gritó Aragorn, fuera de si y empujando a Elladan.

Elrohir, que hasta ese momento no había dicho una palabra,  se levantó, y veloz como un rayo, derribó  a Aragorn y le puso un afilado puñal en el cuello.

-Tu vas a hacer lo que nosotros te digamos que hagas- dijo Elrohir con la voz envenenada de odio- O tu elfo lo va a pagar-.

Aragorn se quedó de piedra. Pensó que era un estúpido al no haber reparado en lo que le podrían hacer los gemelos a Legolas. Siempre pensó que el afectado en caso de una

venganza sería solo él.

Elladan parecía un poco alarmado por lo que dijo su hermano,  pero se arrodilló junto al cuerpo caído de Aragorn y le dijo:

-No solo tu puedes salir afectado. La gente del Bosque Negro no sabe de las correrías de su príncipe, pero si se enteraran, ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría? Y no creo que Thranduil se lo tome muy bien. Nuestro padre no ha querido meterse con el soberano de Mirkwood, pero nosotros no somos él- Elladan dudó un momento, pero prosiguió. -No queríamos llegar a esto, pero no nos dejas alternativa. No permitiremos que Arwen sea el hazmerreír de la Tierra Media-.

Aragorn no supo que hacer; por una parte, sentía que la  furia lo consumía. Por otra, en verdad le atemorizó lo que pudiera ser de Legolas si los gemelos hacían o decían algo. El elfo rubio seguro ignoraría al resto del mundo con tal de estar con Aragorn, pero el mortal temía por el futuro reinado de Legolas en Mirkwood. No soportaría que su gente lo repudiara por culpa suya.

Aragorn sintió el filo del puñal apretarse mas contra su cuello. Elrohir le susurró al oído:

-¿Aceptaras?-

Aragorn hizo un gesto afirmativo, sintiéndose mas derrotado que nunca. El elfo lo dejó libre y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Si Elbereth lo permite y te conviertes en soberano de Gondor, desposarás a Undomiel- dijo Elladan, con voz triunfante- El estandarte que te envió era para darte buena fortuna, y parece que finalmente así será.- 

-Estas advertido, Elessar- dijo Elrohir, y sin mas, se retiraron.

Aragorn sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba, y temblando de rabia e impotencia, se dejó caer sobre la silla, sin saber que hacer.

En los días siguientes, el Dunedain no se atrevió a contarle nada a Legolas. Nunca se había sentido tan acobardado en toda su vida. El día de la batalla final llegó, y al derrotar a Sauron,  tuvo que afrontar lo que pasaba y se decidió a hablar con el elfo.

Una noche, mientras regresaban de Mordor hacia Gondor, Aragorn tomo valor. El hombre y el elfo se encontraban en la tienda de este ultimo, tumbados sobre las mantas. Aragorn acariciaba los rubios cabellos del ser que descansaba sobre su pecho. Por Elbereth... lo amaba tanto. Si no hubiera sido por él, nunca habría llegado hasta ahí.

-Le he prometido a Gimli que lo acompañaría a las Cavernas de Helm, pero antes vendrá conmigo a visitar el Bosque de Fangorn. Cuando regresemos, podemos hacer planes, Aragorn, podemos...-

-Legolas- interrumpió el mortal repentinamente- Necesito decirte algo-.

El elfo se apoyó en un codo y miró a su compañero con extrañeza.  Aragorn estaba pálido y parecía muy agobiado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Legolas, asustado.

-Elladan y Elrohir... ellos no solo vinieron a ayudarnos en la batalla. Vinieron por algo más...-

Entonces Aragorn le contó todo a Legolas, excepto que había aceptado lo que le pidieron los gemelos. El elfo pareció desconcertado.

-¿Pero... como? Nunca pensé que llegarían a tal extremo. Además la decisión no es de ellos, es de Arwen. ¿Cómo se atreven a obligarla a hacer algo solo para que la gente no hable?-

-Lo mismo digo yo- murmuró Aragorn, sintiendo una repentina punzada de remordimiento. Su querida Arwen, enredada en todo eso sin tener culpa alguna...

-Por supuesto que denegaste todo esto, ¿verdad?- dijo Legolas- Creo que ya pasamos por la etapa de las dudas, y estamos de acuerdo en que pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos. Ahora que todo esto acabó, por fin tenemos la oportunidad de...-

Legolas silenció su risueña perorata. Estaba viendo el rostro de Aragorn, infinitamente triste.

-Lo hiciste- susurró Legolas, sin dar crédito a sus palabras. El mortal asintió apesadumbrado. 

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- gritó el elfo, poniéndose de pie de un salto. – No puedes desposar a Arwen, no puedes sacrificarte por mi... ¡No puedes dejarme!-

Aragorn se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No puedo permitir que por mi culpa arruines tu vida para siempre- dijo el mortal, apretando mas a Legolas, que forcejeaba por soltarse del estrecho contacto- Sabes que yo viviré solo unos años mas, y que tu eres inmortal. Algún día tendrás que gobernar a tu gente, y no quiero que te rechacen...-

Legolas por fin se liberó, y vio a Aragorn con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, llenos de furia.

-¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Yo tengo que tomar la decisión, no tú!- 

Aragorn vio con dolor a su elfo. Nunca lo había visto tan agitado, su hermoso rostro surcado por las lagrimas. Su amado Legolas ahora le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, tratando de ser razonable, aunque su voz quebrada lo traicionaba. Estaba hablando en elfico, como lo hacía solo cuando se encontraba bajo una gran tensión.

-Lo siento, melda- dijo Aragorn, dejando que su propio dolor cayera líquido de sus ojos grises.

Legolas se detuvo unos instantes, y el Dunedain casi pudo ver como se rompía su corazón mientras un rictus de dolor atravesaba su pálido rostro. Después el elfo salió corriendo de la tienda, internándose en la oscuridad. Aragorn se desplomó en el suelo, llorando amargamente y no muy seguro de lo que acababa de hacer.

Gimli era muy astuto, a pesar de lo que los demás pensaran. Se había dado cuenta de inmediato de que algo ocurría entre Aragorn y Legolas, desde aquel episodio en el concilio de Elrond, cuando los conoció. Durante la travesía que compartió con ellos, confirmó sus sospechas; el hombre y el elfo nunca fueron muy abiertos con su relación frente a los demás, pero algunas miradas discretas y cierto inevitable contacto hicieron que Gimli estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría. No lo tomo como algo malo, en lo absoluto; los enanos no eran tan adustos y primitivos como se los creía. En realidad, su raza era tan antigua que ya estaban mas allá de los prejuicios ridículos. 

Sin embargo, no mencionó ni preguntó nada; no le gustaba meter las narices en cosas que no le incumbían.

Pero esa noche, al ver que Legolas salía como una exhalación de la tienda de Aragorn, supo que algo andaba mal. Llamó al elfo para que se acercara a comer algo en su pequeña fogata, pero el rubio lo ignoró y se adentró en la oscuridad del bosque. Gimli había forjado una gran amistad con Legolas, pues a pesar de su primer accidentado encuentro en el concilio, cuando el enano insultó a los elfos del Bosque Negro, se dio cuenta después de que el príncipe tenía un alma noble y valerosa. Así que se preocupó mucho al verlo en ese estado. Decidió seguirlo para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien.

Ahora, una cosa eran las buenas intenciones del enano y otra su capacidad para seguir al ágil elfo. La oscuridad era casi total, y el espeso paisaje solo era iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Gimli corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, y de no ser por que el cabello del elfo brillaba bajo la escasa luz, nunca lo habría visto. Después de lo que le parecieron leguas, Gimli por fin vio como se detenía su amigo y se sentaba sobre una roca. El enano se acercó cautelosamente, y se sintió un poco incómodo al darse cuenta de que Legolas estaba llorando. Sus estrechos hombros oscilaban con los suaves sollozos que escapaban de sus labios; Gimli se acercó con cuidado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Un segundo después, se vio derribado en el suelo, con un cuchillo en la garganta.

-¡Legolas! ¡Soy yo, amigo!- exclamó el enano.

-¡Por Elbereth! Lo siento Gimli, me tomaste por sorpresa- dijo el elfo, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse y sacudiéndole la barba, que se había llenado de tierra y ramitas.

-No te preocupes, debí haberte avisado... Legolas, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el enano. El elfo se volvió a sentar en la roca y miró a las pocas estrellas que había en el firmamento.

-En realidad no- murmuró.

-Es por Aragorn, ¿verdad?¿- dijo Gimli sin mas preámbulos.

Legolas lo miró con sorpresa, y asintió algo aturdido.

-Amigo mío- dijo el enano, resoplando un poco al sentarse a su lado- Si en algo te puedo ayudar, aquí estoy-.

Legolas apenas dudó; empezó a contarle a Gimli toda su historia con Aragorn, desde que se conocieron hacía tantos años. El príncipe elfo nunca había contado esto a nadie, y cuando terminó se sintió mucho mejor, casi aliviado.

Sus lagrimas se habían secado para cuando dijo:

-No debe hacer esto; no es justo para el ni para mi... yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por estar con él- Sus mejillas se sonrosaron imperceptiblemente y bajó la mirada, cohibido.

Gimli no había hablado durante toda la historia, salvo para asentir en algunas cosas o indicar que entendía. Ahora se había quedado callado y pensativo, sopesando las asombrosa y triste historia de Legolas. Entendía a su amigo; pero también comprendía a Aragorn. El aferrarse a Legolas era como si él pretendiera que la Dama Galadriel abandonara todo por él. Los elfos eran inmortales, lo que los hacía totalmente distintos a ellos, y una unión de ese tipo sería muy difícil que funcionara. Además, la responsabilidad de Aragorn para con su raza era abrumadora. Tal vez sería el último rey verdadero de los hombres. 

-Legolas- dijo el enano. El elfo se sobresaltó un poco; pareció despertar de las profundidades de sus pensamientos. –No puedes culpar a Aragorn por todo esto; el no quiere dañarte-

-Lo se, pero...-

-Escúcheme, señor elfo- dijo Gimli con firmeza. Legolas guardó silencio. –Debes hacerle honor a tu raza y se fuerte. Afronta los hechos, amigo mío, y date cuenta de que lamentablemente ambos tienen responsabilidades inevitables. Muchos seres dependerán de ustedes en un futuro no muy lejano, y Aragorn tiene razón en que... que será de ti cuando él... muera-

El rostro de Legolas se contrajo en un rictus de dolor, pero ninguna lagrima asomó a sus ojos.

-Se que duele, pero debes ser sensato, Legolas. Tal vez lo mejor es que dejen que las cosas pasen, de una u otra forma pueden encontrar la manera de estar juntos, aunque no de la forma en que hubieran querido. Al final de cuentas, lo que importa es lo que sienten- El enano le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo; le pesaba verlo así, pero no quería que sufriera mas adelante, cuando el daño estuviera hecho. Además, temía que los hijos de Elrond atacaran a Legolas si se atrevía a desafiarlos.

El elfo permaneció en silencio largo tiempo, sintiendo un profundo y negro vacío en su corazón que nunca antes había sentido. Pensó que tal vez la muerte le estaba llegando, de una de las pocas formas en que los elfos podían morir. Sufrimiento, corazón roto.

_Y en realidad, no le importaba._

El tiempo dejo de tener sentido para Legolas. En un momento estaba en el campamento, mientras Aragorn le decía una y otra vez que lo perdonara, que tenía que entender; pero él no le contestaba. Ya no estaba enfadado. Simplemente, su dolor y su vacío eran tan intensos que se hundió dentro de si mismo cada vez mas. Seguía conciente; caminaba y avanzaba con los demás en el viaje, pero era como si se dejara llevar por la marea. Se sumió en el silencio, roto solo para decirle vagamente a Gimli que estaba bien, que entendía, aunque en realidad no fuera así. Solo deseaba que todo el mundo lo dejara en paz.

No se dio cuenta de cuando fue que llegaron a Minas Tirith, y solo supo vagamente que Faramir, el senescal del reino, le había cedido el gobierno de la ciudad a Aragorn. Vio como a través de un cristal empañado la coronación de su amado bajo los ardientes rayos del sol, y escuchó el murmullo de cientos de voces, que en realidad eran los gritos de alegría de la gente de Gondor.

Después llegó la comitiva de Rivendel con Elrond, que parecía mas satisfecho que nunca, y Arwen. La pobre elfa se veía asolada y al borde de las lagrimas a cada momento. Después Gimli le dijo que la boda se realizaría al día siguiente. Legolas no contestó; solo se dirigió a su habitación en el estado casi catatónico en el que se había sumido. Lo único que aún deseaba era dormir, perderse en el profundo pozo del olvido. 

Gimli estaba sumamente preocupado. A pesar de que Legolas le decía que estaba bien, era claro que mentía. Parecía no saber donde se hallaba, y el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado por completo. Era terrible verlo en ese estado. Así que el enano habló con Aragorn, quien se mostró asombrado de que Gimli supiera todo. Pero el dolor creció mas que ninguna otra cosa, al confirmar que Legolas no estaba bien. Se había esforzado por hacerlo entender, durante todo el camino a Minas Tirith no había hecho otra cosa que hablar con Legolas, pero el elfo parecía sumido en una indiferencia total hacia él.  Se sintió destrozado, pero las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido desde que había llegado a Gondor y ahora su boda sería al día siguiente. Elrond y sus hijos habían reafirmado sus amenazas una vez mas; Elrohir incluso le dijo que no tendría reparo en matar a Legolas si Aragorn se echaba para atrás a última hora. Aquella honorable y antigua  familia había perdido todo rastro de cordura al final de cuentas. 

El mortal se hallaba atrapado. No sabía que hacer. ¿Huir? ¿Para condenar a Legolas a una vida de clandestinidad, en lugar del esplendor del reino al que pertenecía? ¿Para

vivir con el temor de que Elrond y los gemelos los encontraran y acabaran con ellos? No, no podía permitir que su amado sufriera eso. Y estaba toda esa gente, su gente de Gondor,  que lo necesitaban y amaban.

Pero antes de que enlazara su vida a la de Arwen, quiso decirle  a Legolas que pasara lo que pasara, era y seguiría siendo su único amor; así que se dirigió a la habitación del elfo en la madrugada previa a la boda.

El mortal pasó furtivamente por lo pasillos del palacio, envuelto en una capa oscura. Llegó a los aposentos de Legolas y abrió  con cuidado la puerta. Tras poner el seguro fue a la recamara. Lo que vio le encogió el corazón. Su hermoso príncipe estaba tendido sobre las mantas, con una mano enredada entre su rubio cabello y la otra sobre el pecho, como si sufriera un terrible dolor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, lo cual no era normal en un elfo, y su rostro tenía una clara expresión de sufrimiento.

Aragorn se acercó al elfo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Oh Legolas... lo siento mucho- dijo el rey, acariciando los cabellos de su amado, sin embargo, este no respondió de ninguna forma. Solo siguió  allí, como sumido en una angustiosa pesadilla.

Legolas estaba confundido. Sabía que estaba durmiendo, pero en algún punto dejó  de tener control sobre su cuerpo y ahora se sentía perdido. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansado... pensó que podría desvanecerse como si de humo se tratara.

Entonces, sintió la presencia de alguien junto a él; y por alguna razón, sabía que amaba a esa persona, que la amaba mas que a nadie en todo el mundo. Pudo sentir el contacto de esa mano sobre su cabello, aunque la sensación parecía extrañamente lejana. Sin embargo, una rara vitalidad empezó a crecer dentro de él; la urgencia de salir de la prisión sin muros en la cual voluntariamente había entrado lo abrumó de repente. Comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que alcanzar a Aragorn y decirle que no le importaba como, pero tenía que estar con él.

Aragorn se empezó a preocupar. Legolas no le respondía, a pesar de que lo llamó varias veces. Acercó su oído al corazón del elfo, y puso oír su pausado y lejano latir. Entonces lo tomó entre sus brazos, apoyando la rubia cabeza en su pecho, y le quitó el cabello de la cara.

-Legolas... Legolas, respóndeme-

Pero su compañero seguía tan laxo como al principio. Ahora Aragorn estaba asustado de verdad; levantó al elfo y lo trató de poner de pie para que caminara. Pensó que tal vez había tomado algo, tenía que hacer que el aire circulara por sus pulmones y tratar de despertarlo.

Sosteniéndolo como si estuviera ebrio, lo llevó hacia la ventana abierta. El frío aire de la madrugada revolvió sus cabellos, y Aragorn le dio palmaditas en la cara, deseando que el color volviera a sus pálidas mejillas. 

De repente, un débil gemido salió de los labios del elfo.

-¿Legolas? Despierta, por favor-

El rubio respiró profundamente, y sus ojos azules se abrieron, parpadeando varias veces, como tratando de enfocar a su amado.

-Aragorn... melda...- murmuró, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. El mortal lo abrazó y lo besó, tratando de expresarle todo lo que significaba para él, aunque las palabras no alcanzaban. El elfo despertó de su sueño paralítico y se abrazó de Aragorn como si fuera el último asidero antes del precipicio.

-Lo siento Aragorn- sollozó Legolas, mientras volvían a la cama y se sentaban en ella. El elfo trastabillaba un poco, pues nunca había experimentado aquello que llamaban entumecimiento.- Fui un tonto al culparte de todo, solo pensabas en mi...-

-Shhh- Aragorn abrazó a su elfo y le secó las lagrimas –Ya pasó, se que todo esto es muy duro, pero lo que siempre debes de tener presente es que pase lo que pase yo te seguiré amando-

Legolas vio en los ojos cristalinos de Aragorn toda la sinceridad de sus palabras. Unió sus labios con los del mortal, haciéndole saber que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pronto se encontraron tumbados sobre la cama. Las amorosas manos de Aragorn despojaron a Legolas de sus ropas, con tanta delicadeza que casi no lo notó. El elfo sentía esa conocida y maravillosa sensación del amor mezclándose con la pasión; su cuerpo estaba en llamas mientras besaba suavemente los puntos sensibles de su anatomía. 

Aragorn quería grabar en su mente cada sensación, cada imagen de aquel momento. La cálida y suave piel del elfo bajo sus dedos, sus dulces labios besándolo y el maravilloso placer que sintió al penetrarlo. Legolas gemía con dulzura, moviendo las caderas cadenciosamente. Hicieron el amor largo tiempo, mientras se decían cuanto se amaban y se prometían no dejar de hacerlo pasara lo que pasara. 

La mañana los sorprendió abrazados; el sol que se filtraba por la ventana calentaba sus cuerpos desnudos. Legolas fue el primero en despertar; observó al mortal junto a él durmiendo plácidamente y en paz. Los viejos recuerdos de la primera vez que lo vio acudieron a su mente. Las dudas, las peleas, pero también el sincero amor que a pesar de todo se tenían. Legolas nunca se había enamorado, y después de mas de un milenio de existencia, había pensado que nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, Aragorn llegó a su vida y todo cambió. Ahora sabía que uno no siempre obtiene lo que desea, pero él aceptaría lo que la vida le daba y seguiría amando a Aragorn.

Unas cristalinas campanas sonaron en el aire matutino, y Legolas despertó a su amado; era el día de su boda.  

La ceremonia de enlace fue hermosa, tanto como Minas Tirith, que había renacido después de la guerra. A pesar de la palpable tristeza de Arwen, que no paraba de susurrarle a Aragorn  que la perdonara, que no había sido su culpa y que la estaban obligando a hacerlo, todo lo demás fue encantador. El soberano de Gondor tranquilizó a la elfa; él la quería sinceramente y sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas. También sabía que su vida junto a ella sería buena y que Arwen se convertiría en una gran reina, que ayudaría a Gondor a alcanzar el esplendor de antaño.

Legolas estuvo presente en la boda, un poco alejado y meditabundo, pero manteniéndose firme gracias a Gimli, que lo acompañó durante todo el proceso. Los festejos se extendieron durante varios días, en los cuales la aceptación cayó sobre Legolas y Aragorn.

Un par de semanas después de la boda, el elfo estaba paseando por uno de los pocos jardines de la ciudad de piedra. Los invitados de fuera estaban planeando el regreso a sus hogares,  y Gimli le había recordado hacía unas horas sus planes para ir a las Cavernas de Helm y al Bosque de Fangorn. Legolas le había dicho a su amigo que estaba de acuerdo en salir en un par de días. Aunque en realidad, estaba muy confundido. Por una parte, no deseaba alejarse de Aragorn, pero por otra aún le dolía verlo tomado del brazo de Arwen. Y era claro que su presencia también estaba  afectando a la pareja. Aragorn lo añoraba y Arwen aún estaba en shock por lo que su familia le había hecho.  Elrond y los gemelos se irían a las Tierras Imperecederas junto con su gente, y Legolas pensó que era hora de partir también y cumplir su promesa para con Gimli. Así, el señor de Rivendel vería que abandonaba Gondor y se marcharía para siempre. El príncipe de Mirkwood no pensaba irse a las Tierras Imperecederas; no mientras Aragorn viviera y su gente aún siguiera en la Tierra Media. Pero era necesario salir de Gondor por un tiempo.

Así que el día en que la comitiva de Rivendel salió rumbo a los Puertos Grises, Legolas y Gimli partieron también. Aragorn y Arwen los acompañaron parte del viaje, y una noche antes de separarse, Legolas fue al encuentro de Aragorn. Gimli convenientemente había invitado a Arwen a cenar con él, pues quería que le hablara de la Dama Galadriel,  a quien no volvería a ver en la Tierra Media. La reina había accedido gustosa, pues sabía cuanto apreciaba el enano a su abuela.

Aragorn se encontraba solo en su tienda, pero sintiéndose terriblemente inquieto, salió a dar un paseo. Pidió a los guardias que no lo siguieran, pues estaría bien; sabía que al día siguiente se despediría de Legolas, y aunque habían hablado y estaban en buenos términos, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría sin verlo. 

Se adentró más en la espesura del bosque, y llegó hasta un lago por el que recordaba haber pasado hacía años. Mientras pensaba en que sería agradable estar allí con Legolas y en que debería ir a hablar con él, vio unas ondas en el agua, como de algo que se acercara por debajo de la oscura superficie. Rápidamente sacó su espada y se puso en guardia, atento al menor movimiento. De repente, un hermoso ser rubio como el sol emergió del agua y salpicó a Aragorn.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer con eso?- dijo Legolas entre risas, al ver la cara de sorpresa del mortal. El elfo nadó hasta la orilla y salió del lago sacudiéndose el cabello. Estaba totalmente desnudo, y Aragorn solo atinó a ver a su amante con cara de atontado.

-Yo... eh...- el Dunedain carraspeó un poco tratando de guardar la compostura- Pues es obvió, ¿no?-

-Si querías lograr la expresión mas vacía en la historia lo lograste- dijo Legolas, alzando una ceja divertido. Aragorn iba a recriminarle, pero antes de decir nada, los labios del elfo estaban sobre los suyos.

Mortal e inmortal se dejaron caer sobre la hojarasca y se entregaron con pasión uno al otro. Un rato después, mientras se vestían, Legolas abrazó a su amado.

-Solo estaré lejos unos meses, y después volveré a Gondor-

Aragorn vio agradecido a su elfo.

-Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así... pensaba que al final triunfaríamos sobre todos-

Legolas lo besó, tranquilizándolo.

-Hay que aceptar las cosas, melda. Te amo y eso es lo único que importa-

Se abrazaron en silencio por unos minutos, solo disfrutando de la presencia y el calor del otro. Después se despidieron y salieron del bosque por caminos separados. 

Al día siguiente, Aragorn vio como Legolas se internaba en el Bosque de Fangorn con Gimli. Arwen estaba junto a él, y se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de su esposo; le dolía verlo así, y en ese mismo lugar tomó la determinación de que él y Legolas algún día estarían juntos.

Pasaron los años, y Gondor floreció gracias al reinado de Aragorn, ahora Elessar, y Arwen. Concibieron un hijo al que llamaron Eldarion, que creció fuerte y hermoso como sus padres. 

Legolas iba a ver al rey de vez en cuando, pero esas cortas visitas los dejaban mas dolidos que si no se hubieran visto. Era demasiado triste estar juntos solo unos pocos días para después tener que alejarse de nuevo. Su amor no menguó a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, pero las responsabilidades de los dos en sus respectivos reinos les impedían estar juntos. La gente de Gondor dependía totalmente de Aragorn, y Thranduil había abdicado en favor de Legolas poco después de la Guerra del Anillo. Ambos eran soberanos de sus pueblos, y no podían dejar esto de lado.

Cada vez veían mas remota la posibilidad de estar juntos.

Arwen siempre estuvo conciente de todo esto, y en verdad se sentía mal por como habían resultado las cosas. Pero a través de los años, la determinación que nunca tuvo creció en ella; esperó pacientemente, hasta que las circunstancias fueron las adecuadas. 

Eldarion tenía ya 17 años, y era un joven noble y recio, con toda la capacidad de llevar un reino a pesar de su juventud. Desde siempre fue muy independiente, pero no por eso dejó de amar a sus padres. En verdad, nunca sospechó las circunstancias en las que vivían Aragorn y Arwen.

Un día, su madre habló con él sobre la posibilidad de que ocupara el trono mas pronto de lo que esperaba; el muchacho se preocupó de que algo le pasara a su padre, pero Arwen lo tranquilizó, diciéndole que el rey estaba bien, solo que le parecía prudente que Eldarion fuera preparándose para el futuro. Así que el príncipe empezó a hacerse cargo de cada vez mas asuntos del reino, hasta que un año después, prácticamente gobernaba por si mismo, solo supervisado por el rey.

Arwen habló con Aragorn el mismo día que lo hizo con su hijo. Legolas había visitado Gondor hacía unos días, y el rey estaba melancólico, como cada vez que el elfo partía. Se encontraba en uno de los balcones de su hogar, viendo el horizonte y preguntándose en donde estaría su amado. Arwen llegó en silencio y lo rodeó con sus finos brazos.

-Se que sufres, Elessar- murmuró contra el hombro del mortal. 

Aragorn no respondió; solo acarició los sedosos cabellos de su querida consorte.

-Ha pasado el tiempo- dijo la elfa, aún abrazando al rey –Y ya no queda nada para nosotros en esta tierra. Nuestro amado Eldarion es un hombre ya, y estoy segura de que cuidará de la gente de Minas Tirith-

Aragorn la separó de si suavemente, y escrutó el significado de sus palabras en sus ojos azules. Arwen continuó.

-No deseo quedarme aquí a ver morir todo lo que amo y conozco. No deseo estar lejos de mi gente, a la cual amo a pesar de todo. Quiero zarpar a Valinor, Aragorn, y quiero que Legolas y tu vayan conmigo-

El rey se quedó sin habla. Secretamente, casi había perdido las esperanzas de estar con Legolas desde hacía un tiempo, y el dolor velado pero permanente de esto lo había hundido en una cruda conformidad. Ya no pensaba en formas de mejorar su situación, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por la corriente de la depresión, cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

Pero ahora, las palabras de Arwen le traían nuevas esperanzas, como si de un trago de agua fresca se tratara. Ella también lo deseaba, y le pedía que partiera con Legolas... Arwen podría volver con su gente, y él y su elfo se retirarían a algún lugar alejado a estar juntos por fin. Para siempre.

-¿Estas segura de esto, cariño?- dijo Aragorn. No deseaba que Undomiel lo hiciera solo por él.

-Es lo que quiero- contestó ella -Nunca había estado tan convencida de algo en los largos años de mi vida-

Ambos se abrazaron con cariño, sellando sus planes de escape hacia la felicidad.

Después de esto, Aragorn empezó a instruir a Eldarion para llevar las riendas del reino. La parte mas difícil para los monarcas fue el saber que tendrían que dejar a su hijo, y pasado un año, el tener que explicarle las razones de su partida. No le dijeron la verdad; prefirieron que los recordara como los padres cariñosos que deseaban que su amor no se marchitara, así que partirían a las Tierras Imperecederas a vivir felices por la eternidad. Eldarion se sintió triste por la perdida de sus padres,  pero con tal de que su madre no se quedara sola cuando todos hubieran muerto, lo aceptó.

El tiempo de la partida se acercaba.

Aragorn y Arwen tenían planeado marcharse un par de meses después del cumpleaños de Eldarion. Habían comunicado a uno de los últimos elfos de los Puertos Grises su deseo de zarpar con él a Valinor, y el noble naviero se sintió honrado de llevar con él tan fina compañía. Habían pasado nueve meses desde aquella charla entre Aragorn y Arwen, y todo estaba listo. Solo les faltaba esperar el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Aragorn nunca olvidaría la alegría que sintió al decirle a Legolas las buenas nuevas.

Había sido unos meses después de que Arwen hablara con él. No quiso comunicarle nada al elfo, no hasta que estuviera totalmente seguro de que su partida sería un hecho. Pero al concretar los planes y teniendo solo la espera de la fecha indicada por delante, decidió hablar con Legolas.

Viajó a lomo de Haladel, hijo de su fiel corcel Hasufel, quien muriera en paz unos años antes. Cabalgó como en los viejos tiempos, solo y encapuchado rumbo a Mirkwood. Legolas era el rey del Bosque Negro, y se sorprendió mucho al ver a su amado en sus tierras. Siempre había sido el elfo quien iba a Gondor. El elfo salió a recibirlo lleno de emoción, pero esperó hasta que estuvieron a solas para demostrarle lo que en verdad sentía.

-Oh melda... no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí- le dijo, mientras lo llenaba de besos. El mortal le correspondió, pero después lo apartó un poco, pues deseaba verlo como lo que era ahora: Un esplendoroso monarca, vestido de plata y coronado por una delgada tiara de Mithrill que contrastaba con el rubio cabello.

-Legolas... tengo noticias, amado mío-

Aragorn entonces le narró lo que había pasado, el deseo de Arwen de marcharse de la Tierra Media y la oportunidad única que se les presentaba. El elfo solo atinó a lanzarse a los brazos de Aragorn.

-Iré contigo a donde sea- le dijo, con el pecho rebosante de júbilo.

Aragorn lo alzó en vilo, riendo de felicidad. Muy en su interior, había pensado que tal vez el elfo lo rechazaría,  pues su pueblo se quedaría sin rey. Ahora solo quedaban unos cuantos elfos en el Bosque Negro, pero aún así necesitaban de la guía de Legolas. 

Sin embargo, el elfo le contó a Aragorn que su gente había decidido partir también,  pues añoraban a los que se habían ido del otro lado del mar. El elfo no se había animado a decirle esto, pues pensaba que lo incitaría a irse. Había planeado quedarse por Aragorn, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se quedaría tan solitario como Arwen, y a pesar de que le había prometido al rey que se iría si se presentaba la oportunidad. Pero ahora todo estaba marchando mejor de lo que se hubieran imaginado. El barco de los elfos de Mirkwood partiría un mes antes que el de Arwen y Aragorn, así que decidieron encontrarse en Valinor, pues habían decidido alejarse y vivir solos, para poder disfrutarse por fin después de tanto tiempo.

Aragorn permaneció en el Bosque Negro unos días mas,  disfrutando de aquel lugar al que no volvería nunca más. Legolas le dijo que Gimli había aceptado el ofrecimiento del elfo de ir a vivir a las Tierras Imperecederas, y que podrían contar con su ayuda para lo que fuera. El enano era un amigo invaluable para los dos, y Aragorn se alegró de que los acompañara.

La celebración por el cumpleaños de Eldarion fue también su coronación como rey de Minas Tirith. La abdicación de Aragorn fue muy sentida por parte de sus súbditos, pues en verdad amaban a su soberano. Sin embargo, comprendieron que quería estar con Arwen y que no era justo que ella se quedar sola al final. Así que los despidieron como los mas nobles y buenos monarcas que hubiera tenido Gondor.

La despedida fue triste, pero Aragorn y Arwen partieron rumbo a los Puertos Grises, en compañía de una pequeña escolta.

Legolas y su gente ya se habían marchado, y para cuando Aragorn tomó el barco, el último que partiría alguna vez de la Tierra Media, el elfo ya estaba en las eternas tierras de Valinor. Se despidió de sus súbditos, prometiendo volver a visitarlos, y partió a buscar un lugar donde establecerse con su amado. Dejó a Gimli con el mensaje de que lo alcanzara en la zona que se conocía como el Bosque Eterno, un hermoso e inmenso lugar donde casi nadie habitaba. El enano se quedó encantado por las hermosas tierras que había ante sus ojos y por la compañía. Después de todo, ahora los elfos eran de su agrado. Y seguro habría algunas interesantes cavernas inexploradas en algún lugar.

Aragorn llegó a las costas de Valinor después de lo que le preció una eternidad. Nunca se había imaginado que aquel lugar fuera tan hermoso, pero en lo único que  pensaba era en encontrar a Legolas. Llevó a Arwen con los elfos de Rivendel, quienes se mostraron sorprendidos de su presencia. Sin embargo, Elrond, Elladan y Elrohir la aceptaron y cedieron ante Aragorn. A través de los años, habían comprendido su error.

Arwen y Aragorn se despidieron con cariño, y él partió a buscar a Legolas.

A unos días de camino tuvo la buena fortuna de encontrarse con Gimli, quien estaba viviendo nada menos que con Frodo, Sam y Gandalf. El hombre no cabía en si de gusto; los hobbits estaban radiantes y no habían envejecido ni un día,  fruto de la magia inmortal de aquellas tierras. El enano le dio el mensaje de Legolas, y Aragorn solo estuvo con ellos un par de días, tan ansioso estaba por ver a su elfo.

El Bosque Eterno era una vasta extensión de tierra cubierta de los mas grandes mallorns que Aragorn hubiera visto. Ni siquiera en Lothlórien crecían así de altos. Pero a pesar de la espesura del bosque y de que no conocía la zona, por alguna razón sabía a donde se dirigía. Se adentró cada vez más, y pasaron varios días en los que no vio a nadie, salvo los hermosos animales que habitaban allí. Por fin, una mañana salió a la orilla de un río de aguas cristalinas. El riachuelo que había estado siguiendo para proveerse de agua durante el camino desembocaba en aquel cauce, que a pesar de tener varios pies de profundidad, no se veía demasiado difícil de cruzar.  Aragorn se sentó a descansar un rato antes de cruzar el río. El presentimiento de que su elfo lo esperaba del otro lado lo hizo tomar la decisión. Se dio un baño en las deliciosas aguas y se acomodó bajo un árbol desde donde tenía una magnífica vista; estaba atardeciendo y los dorados rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre la tranquila superficie del agua. Nunca en la tierra media podían haber brillado las cosas de aquella manera, como si todas las superficies estuvieran perladas de piedras preciosas. Aragorn entrecerró los ojos ante tal belleza, y a través de todo aquel esplendor vio a una figura aún mas luminosa que el resto. Legolas acababa de salir de entre los árboles, mas hermoso de lo que Aragorn podía recordarlo. Vestía sus viejas ropas castañas y verdes, como cuando lucharon en la Guerra del Anillo, y era la imagen misma de la juventud y lozanía. Su expresión era de completa felicidad, y cuando llamó a Aragorn por su nombre, su voz fue el sonido mas bello que jamás escuchó mortal alguno.

El hombre se lanzó al agua y nadó hasta el otro lado, donde Legolas lo ayudó a salir, riendo sin parar cuando ambos cayeron al suelo. 

-¡Estas aquí, no puedo creer que hayas llegado!- exclamó Legolas, abrazando a su amado. 

-Hey, soy un montaraz, ¿recuerdas? Puedo seguir las huellas de cualquiera en donde sea- 

-¿Ah si?- dijo el elfo, poniéndose de pie juguetonamente y retrocediendo unos pasos. 

-¿Me estas retando?- preguntó Aragorn mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a alcanzar a su compañero.

Legolas le lanzó una sonrisa esplendorosa y echó a correr hacia los árboles. Aragorn lo siguió, aunque solo era una fugaz visión de cabellos rubios brillando bajo la menguante luz. Unos momentos después salió a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, y lo que encontró lo dejó sin habla.

Una cabaña de troncos, con el techo cubierto de musgo y rodeada de grandes árboles, una réplica casi exacta de la cabaña donde los dos habían pasado aquel maravilloso mes antes de que Elladan y Elrohir llegaran a buscarlos. Legolas estaba en la puerta, sonriéndole a Aragorn. El antiguo rey se acercó y lo besó, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. 

-He esperado por eso tantos años...- dijo Aragorn.

-Yo también, melda... por fin estamos juntos, y esta vez será para siempre-

Aragorn besó a su elfo, conduciéndolo hacia el interior de la cabaña. Cayeron sobre la mullida cama, y se desvistieron entre besos apasionados y gemidos acalorados. Fue como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaban, tanto era su deseo y sentimiento. Aragorn prácticamente arrancó la camisa de Legolas; su deseo creció al ver la docilidad con que el elfo se le entregaba, una maravillosa visión de blanca piel y músculos esbeltos bajo él. El elfo quedó totalmente desnudo, y con un lánguido movimiento estiró los brazos hacia arriba, mirando a Aragorn con los ojos llenos de amor y deseo.

El hombre tomó una de las delicadas manos y le besó la punta de los dedos, bajando por la tierna piel del antebrazo. Legolas sonrió ante las cálidas sensaciones que lo llenaban, y cerró los ojos. Sintió entonces la lengua del mortal haciendo suaves círculos sobre uno de sus pezones, y el calor se intensificó más en su vientre. Abrió sus ojos azules y vio el hermoso rostro de su amante observarlo con adoración. A pesar de los años, Aragorn apenas había cambiado. La edad solo le había dejado algunas vetas grises en su largo y oscuro cabello, acentuando sus varoniles rasgos. Para Legolas, era el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto, y eso aunado al amor que sentía por él, hacía que todo fuera perfecto. 

Lo besó apasionadamente entrelazando sus lenguas, y bajó la mano hasta alcanzar el palpitante miembro del Dunedain. 

-Poséeme Elessar- le dijo en un murmullo –Quiero sentirte dentro de mi- 

Esta sensual petición hizo arder a Aragorn de deseo. Marcó un sendero de besos desde el cuello de su elfo hasta su endurecido y rubio pene, deteniéndose para lamerlo y succionarlo. Legolas gimió ruidosamente ante este contacto, arqueando la espalda como un felino. Aragorn siguió entonces su camino hacia la pequeña entrada de su amante, la cual empezó a acariciar con su húmeda lengua. Introdujo primero un dedo, al que Legolas se adaptó rápidamente; después lo siguieron otros dos, y finalmente, apoyó la punta de su miembro en Legolas, empujando poco a poco, atento a las reacciones del elfo. Lentamente se deslizó dentro de su amado hasta que lo poseyó totalmente.

Legolas suspiró y se mordió los labios.

-Hazlo fuerte- le dijo al humano, moviendo las caderas y tratando de obtener un contacto más profundo.

Aragorn tomó una de las piernas del elfo, la subió sobre su hombro y empezó a moverse enérgicamente, sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba de placer.

Tomó el pene del elfo con una mano, masajeándolo fuertemente.

Legolas se retorcía en la cama, más agitado que nunca y murmurando palabras de amor en elfico. La mano libre de Aragorn viajó hasta su boca, y el elfo lamió los dedos del hombre.

El Dunedain siguió golpeando sus caderas contra las de Legolas, hasta que escuchó a su amante dar un grito apasionado y sintió su mano inundándose de la semilla del rubio. Un par de embestidas después se vació dentro de Legolas. Cayó rendido sobre él, más feliz de lo que hubiera recordado haber estado.

-Te amo- le murmuró al oído al despeinado elfo.

-Yo también, no sabes cuanto- contestó este.

Aragorn y Legolas estaban sentados bajo un árbol, abrazados. La vista esplendorosa del río casi lo cegaba, pero al hombre le gustaba la forma en que la luz se reflejaba en los ojos celestes del elfo.

Ahora después de tantos años, se sentía totalmente feliz. Y sabía que Legolas sentía lo mismo... y que esta felicidad sería eterna.

**FIN **

¡Hola a tod@s! Oh my... no puedo creerlo, pero por fin El Hombre y el Elfo llega a su fin. ¡Voy a llorar! :´(  A pesar de todo, Legolas y Aragorn terminaron juntos, ¡Hay! Se lo merecían, sufrieron tanto :P Espero que les haya gustado este final, quiero aclarar que no todo está totalmente de acuerdo con los libros, modifiqué algunas cosas para que se adaptaran a los intereses de este fic. Como he mencionado en anteriores ocasiones, soy solo una burla de el Maestro Tolkien y espero que no se esté revolcando en su tumba por las estupideces que a algunos nos da por escribir con sus entrañables personajes.

En realidad disfruté muchísimo escribiendo esta historia, es el primer fanfic largo que escribo. Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, a las que me dejaron reviews (no saben lo importante que son para mi) y a las que me apoyaron a lo largo de estos meses para que no dejara de esta pareja quedara en el olvido :) Quiero dedicar esta historia a Ayesha (antes LG), a Vania/Jun y a Mina, quienes fueron las mas fieles de mis lectoras y la cuales me inspiraron mucho para continuar con el relato. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia! :D  También quiero agradecer a las chicas de la comunidad de Billy, Elijah y Dom, de Yaoi & Slash Paradise y a Chibi de Cute. Mil gracias por publicar todo este rollo, y por aguantar mis tardanzas :P Son geniales, chicas! :)

Por último, quisiera avisarles que hice una página donde voy a poner todas las historias que he escrito, no solo de LOTR, sino de HP y otras. La dirección es 

Por favor, a las chicas que les gustó esta historia, les pido que vayan a darse una vuelta a mi site, pues allí encontrarán otros fics que no he publicado en ninguna parte aún. Inscríbanse a la lista de correos para avisarles cuando haya algo nuevo. Les estaría muy agradecida si me pudieran apoyar en este proyecto, ¡Gracias! :D

OK, creo que eso es todo. Recuerden que cualquier duda o comentario, pueden escribirme a lanthir_l@yahoo.com.mx  Gracias de nuevo y ¡Nos vemos! :D

**Lanthir**


	15. Notas de la autora

¡Hola a tod@s! Esta es solo una nota rápida, por que no pasó la direccion  
  
de la página que acabo de crear en el capitulo que acabo de subir de  
  
EHYEE. La direccion es geocities.com/lanthir_fanfics  
  
Si no vuelve a pasar, lo pondré como home site en mi perfil. Les agradezco  
  
por leer esto y por visitar mi página, ¡gracias y nos vemos! :D  
  
*Lanthir* 


End file.
